What I feel when you call me that
by Mrs. Kyle Broflovski
Summary: Okee. no good at summaries XP. Cartman pushes Kyle to the limit. Kyle is fed up with him, school and family. So kyle just might do something he wont be able to live to regret. Plz review.
1. Somtimes I wonder

Kyle stared at the clock.

_Damn. Half an hour until lunch."_The little redhead thought to himself.

Now, Kyle usually wasn't this hungry, but he missed breakfast that morning due to last minute cramming on a math test he was sure to pass.

The group, Kyle, Stan, Cartman and Kenny, were in a group trying decide a subject for their social studies project.

"No, Cartman, we are not doing our report on the holocaust."

"But, Kahhhhhl. Think of all the cool stuff we can learn on Hitlerrrrr!"

"Don't even try that whiny little voice, I'm not your mom. I'm not going to give in to you, every time you whine. And Hitler was an inconsiderate asshole that killed millions of innocent people, the end. Next suggestion."

Cartman sat up straight in his seat with a look of annoyance on his face. "Jesus, Kahl, you're so sensitive when it comes to the Holocaust. It's not like YOU were in it. And by the way, Jews aren't people. Their-"

Kyle stood up with a very dark look on his face. "Don't even…say it."

Cartman leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't even let me finish what I was going to say. That's just like a Jew."

"Come on you guys, seriously, I need to get at least a B for this report or I'll fail for the marking period and then I'll get kicked off the football team. And Kenny will have to go to summer school." The boy with black hair and dark blue eyes said.

"Oh….I don't know Stan, summer school could be fun….I heard the cheerleaders are practicing all summer on the football field." The boy with the tattered parka said with a smirk on his face.

"I think you have your hood on to tight. The Kenny I know, would just go to the bleachers, sit, and watch the cheerleaders skirts go up when they do flips." Stan said knowingly.

"Stan, you think I'M a pervert? I'm appalled. I go for the rhyming and physics of it all."

"Shut up, just shut up Kenny." Stan said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Kenny just laughed.

" Cartman, I'm warning you."

Cartman stood up with a look just as dark as Kyle's, walked over to the redhead so close, Kyle could feel Cartman's breath on him

"What are you going to do _Jew_? Lecture me to death? Or perhaps, get your boyfriend Stan to help you?"

Kyle shoved Cartman so hard, the larger boy fell into a pile of empty desks

"Jesus Christ!" Stan yelled in surprise as he rushed over to hold his friend back.

"Here we go again." The hooded boy said with boredom.

A couple of gasps and screams came from the room

"God Damnit….Kyle?! What the hell is your problem? Go to the principal's office." The uncaring teacher said as he looked up from his magazine.

"Dude, relax, it's just Cartman. He's always been like this." Stan said, worried that his friend will blow up again.

Cartman picked himself up. "Oh, did I hit a nerve Kahl? I SHOULD expect that from you. You're always so sensitive. Are you on your period this month? I can certainly tell. But then again, it always seems like all you Jews are on your period. Including your bitchy mom. It's alright to feel attracted to men. So get that sand out of your vagina. You'll just stay the little faggy kike everyone knows. It's just no man will ever love you. And it's not because your ugly, it's because you're Jewi-"

But he was interrupted by a blow to the face by the little redhead.

"All those times I saved you," Kyle said in a dark tone."I should have just let you die. You make my life a living Hell. Why? I don't give a fuck anymore. You're not human. You're just some sick creation created by a being worst then the Devil."

Cartman just started at Kyle with a look of boredom

"JUST DO US… NO, THE UNIVERSE A FAVOR, AND JUST FUCKING DIE"!

The larger boy blinked in surprise then actually had an expression that made him look…hurt.

"AND DONT GIVE ME THAT PATHETIC LOOK! I KNOW IT'S JUST A FUCKING TRICK TO MAKE _ME _LOOK LIKE THE JACK ASS! NOT THIS TIME FAT ASS! YOU'VE GIVEN ME AIDS, TREAT ME LIKE SHIT, MADE FUN OF MY RELIGON AND BUST ON EVERYTHING ELSE IN MY LIFE! I FUCKING HATE YOU! JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE! AND STAY OUT!"

Everyone stared in shock.

"I-is it over?" A little nervous blonde boy said coming out for under his desk.

"God damnit Butters." Kenny said pushing him back under his desk.

Cartman snapped back into reality and shot Kyle a sinister look. "If you EVER. Touch me again, KIKE," Cartman started off, narrowing his eyes on Kyle. "I'll make sure you're IN hell." He said as he shoved the smaller boy.

Kyle strained to gain release but Stan was much stronger. "Stan, let me go." He said in a low voice as he struggled.

"No, Kyle, you'll get in serious trouble."

"I don't give a shit. Let. Me. GO!" He said in an annoyed tone as he broke free of Stan's grasp.

He looked at Cartman who just stood there with the sinister look on his face. He looked at the class. Full of shocked faces. Then he looked at the door, and ran out the room.

As he left he heard Stan call after him.

"KYLE, KYLE BROFLOVSKI, YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Mr. Garrison said as the door slammed.

As Stan started to run after his best friend, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go dude." The hooded boy said.

"…Your right, he needs to blow off some steam."

The black haired boy shot Cartman an enraged look.

"You _know_ Kyle has put up with your shit for a LONG time. But this time, I know you've gone too far."

"What the hell do you mean by that? That Jew has always blown up on me for stupid shit. It's not the first time I've called him Kike, gay, fag, or anything else!"

"But Kyle's _never_ blown up like that. He usually yells 'Fuck you fat ass!' Or 'Fuck off Cartman!'. You've really pissed him off. Maybe even hurt him." Kenny said trying to imitate Kyle, calmly getting up from his seat.

"Oh please, nothing ever gets through to that little Jew fro head. So why the hell does it matter now?"

"Saying that no one ever love him? Kyle has had his heart broken before, remember Rebecca? The little whore?" Stan said cutting in.

"Oh yea…but that was 9 years ago! We're in fucking HIGH school! He needs to get the hell over it. And I said no MAN will ever love him!"

They all stood there staring at each other. Then a wide devilish smile spread across his face.

"So the little Jew is a FAG! THAT'S why he got mad and ran out the room!"

The lager boy started began laughing that mean laugh he had since he was 8.

"No he isn't, Cartman! He's just had enough of your bullshit you fatass!"

"Aye! I'm not fat I just have a sweet hockey body!"

They were all interrupted by a small noise of desks rustling.

"I-is it over _now_?" Butters said in his nervous tone.

"NO!" The boys all shouted in unison.

"Oh, jeez!" He said as he went back under the desks.

_Oh you're in for it now Jew. _Cartman thought to himself as he had that devilish smile on his face.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Fucking asshole. Making me skip class. I hate him so much. I hope he eats himself into a coma. Making my life Hell. What an ASSHOLE. _Kyle thought to himself as he stormed through the hallways.

_He doesn't know the shit I have to deal with at home. _He stopped, looked to the floor, and closed his eyes

_"Your father is a no good bastard who left his family to be with a MAN. Which is strictly against god's word."_

Those words vibrated in his head like when a bell vibrates when it's hit. He had a flash back.

_"Which is why I do not want you hanging out with men so much. You don't want your mother to hate you like she hates your father do you?" Kyle's mother asked._

_Kyle looked at the clock. It was 12:00 am._

_"DO YOU?" She shrieked._

_Kyle flinched. "N-no no mommy."_

_She slapped him across the face. "You address me as MOTHER. It's not proper to say 'Mommy' Do you understand?"_

_Kyle stared at his feet as tears began to form in his eyes._

_"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME KYLE?"_

_"Y-yes mother."_

_"Good. Mother loves you. Go back to bed."_

That happened to him when he was 12. She was getting worse and worse. She got on his case about grades, friends, sexuality....everything.

Kyle now was forcing back tears.

_He doesn't realize._

Tears were forming.

_The hell he puts me through._

He got on his knees

_Every time._

He was now sobbing quietly.

_He calls me Fag._

____________________________________________________________

It's my first story PLEASE don't yell _ just tell me if the story was good yes or no XP. Plz review. (they'll be more chapters)  
Thanks you XP


	2. Say your sorry

_

* * *

_

There's no use going back to class.

Kyle thought to himself as he walked the halls.

'_It's just no man will ever love you'_ Those words rang through his head like an annoying polyphonic ringtone.

Kyle clasped his hands on his ears and shook his head. _What the hell you are you doing, stressing about something CARTMAN said. He's still the egotistical, maniacal asshole he was the day I met him. So what difference does it make now? Saying no man will ever love me .I'm not even attracted to men! So, why would I get all worked up over it? I know I haven't liked or asked out a girl for awhile…come to think of it...it's been 9 years. But that doesn't give him the right to call me fag! And where the hell does he get off calling Stan my boyfriend?! There's no way Stan would be gay for me! He has Wendy! He's strong, captain of the football team, charming, good loo-_

Kyle stopped walking. _Good looking…_

Kyle found himself thinking of Stan. His smile, his expressions, his actions, the way he plays football.

He shook his head again. _So you admit you're BEST friends good looking. Doesn't mean you're a fag!_

He looked up at the ceiling with sad eyes. "Right?" He thought out loud.

Then he realized no one was going to answer him and continued walking.

'_Mother loves you as long as you don't do anything against God's word.'_ Kyle groaned.

_Jesus, if she ever found out I thought Stan was good looking…._ Kyle didn't even want to think about it.

He strived to remember clearly what he had said in the class which seemed hours ago but in reality, just 15 minutes ago.

'_JUST DO US… NO, THE UNIVERSE A FAVOR AND JUST FUCKING DIE!' _Kyle stopped. He didn't really say that did he? Was what Kyle thought to himself. Kyle thought of Cartman's expression when he said that. He had an expression as if he was staring at a badly ripped up Clyde Frog. He thought of the hurt in his big, brown eyes.

Then the redhead scowled to himself. _Its fucking Cartman for Christ's sake! He never feels anything. He doesn't get hurt. He's just a spoiled basturd who likes to make other peoples life hell._

Then he found himself thinking about Cartman's expression. He actually did look hurt. He thought of the sadness in Cartman's eyes. And how you could just get lost in them. And how-

"Kyle!"

Kyle's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. He spun around to see his friend Stan running down the hall.

"Kyle!" He said as he caught up to him. "Kyle, dude, are you alright? I was going to run after right after you ran out of the room but Kenny said to let you go for awhile so I did and-"

"Its cool, its cool dude." Kyle interrupted with a smile.

"Okay good, if you don't mind me asking, what HELL happened back there?"

Kyle smile faded. "I'm sick of him. He makes my life a living hell. Every. Fucking. Day."

"Yea, but its just Cartman. He'll never change. But you… I've never seen you blow up like that. What happened? It's like he hit something, and you snapped. Is there something you're not telling me? Kyle, you can tell me anything, I'll never change my opinion on you. Remember when you had AIDS? You were still my bro. Remember when we had the telekinesis connection when you were in the hospital and I was in imagination land? Were best friends. And that will never change." Stan smiled.

_That's the smile any girl would die for._ Kyle thought, smiling on the inside. But was then pulled back into the conversation by the quietness of the halls. He never noticed how much their voices echoed in the hallway when no one was around.

Kyle took a deep breath. "Remember my parents got divorced? Because they weren't in love anymore? And that it just wasn't working out?"

"Yea…?"

Kyle closed his eyes and took another deep breath. _Be strong dude_.

"My dad was cheating…"

Kyle knew Stan's expression even though his eyes were closed. Surprised.

"Cheating…? Did you ever find out who he was cheating with?"

"…Do you SWEAR not to tell?"

"Yea, sure dude. You know me."

"...Remember the Catholic Priest? Father Maxi?"

"Yea…he left 5 years ago. To some other church in Pennsylvania."

Kyle opened his eyes. "…and my dad."

Stan had a clueless expression on his face.

Kyle looked the other way. "I don't want to talk about it." He said as he turned around and started to walk away. But he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, why would he leave with Father Maxi?"

Kyle turned around and smacked Stan's hand off. "You don't get it do you?!" Kyle practically shouted.

Stan blinked in surprise.

Kyle took another deep breath. "…They were gay for each other." The red head said quietly

"DUDE! " Stan shouted in surprise.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOUR DAD AND FATHER MAXI WER-"

Stan was interrupted Kyle's hand covering his mouth.

"Yes, gay… but dude…remember, no telling."

"Yea, sure dude, you're my best bud. But…wow. I can't believe it. Now I see why you ran off. I was thinking something WAY off but…now I understand."

"…Well…what did you think?"

Stan turned around. "…Its nothing dude, really. Let's just get back to class, okay?"

"Stan." Stan heard the sternness of his voice.

The raven haired boy sighed and put his hand behind his head. "I thought maybe, when Cartman said, it's alright for you to be attracted to men..." Stan said as he turned around to face Kyle

Kyle had a puzzled look on his face

"N-not that there's anything wrong with that, you know? Its y-your personal choice and you know, like I s-said earlier my opinion on y-you will ne-"

"Stan, just say it, stop stalling." Kyle said in a serious tone.

Stan sighed again. "Well when Cartman said a _man_ will never love you, and you blew up and ran off I-I-"

"Stan, god damnit, just SPIT IT OUT."

"I thought you might have actually been…you know…"

"GAY?! Stan, you thought I might have been gay?! What the hell?! Are you fucking HIGH?"

"Well, Kyle I didn't know about your dad! And you don't really seem to be interested in any girl in our school…or ever met! Besides that _whore _Rebecca."

Kyle took a deep breath. "Don't remind me dude. And your right…I'm sorry."

Stan smiled. "No problem dude. I'm sorry for even thinking that. Let's just get back to class."

As Stan began to walk back to class Kyle caught him by the arm.

Stan turned around with even a more puzzled expression. "What's up now Kyle?"

"…Do you think…thinking one of your friends… is good looking, is faggy?"

"…Um… for girls it's normal…but …" Stan looked up. "Well, come to think of it, it's not that faggy."

"Okay, what if you think your friend is…cute? But you're a guy and your friend is a guy?"

"Well…I…guess if you told them…it'd be kind of gay…dude what's up with all the gay questions?

"I don't know. I guess I just…" Kyle looked at Stan.

He had the most clueless smile ever. But Kyle liked it.

"Nothing dude…" Kyle chuckled. "Let's just get back to class before you get written up for skipping and get kicked off the football team."

Stan's eyes widen "Oh, DUDE, your right let's go!" He dashed off complete missing the fact that Kyle hadn't moved.

_It's just…_ Kyle thought to himself as he looked at the ground. _I think you're cute._

Stan had just realized his friend hadn't followed. "LET'S GO DUDE!" He shouted from the other side of the hall.

Kyle looked up and saw his friend signaling for him to get a move on.

"Coming!"

* * *

"This is _BULL SHIT_! Why the hell do _I_ have to clean up the desks if _KAHL_ pushed me into them!"

Back at the class room, Cartman was picking the desks up after the commotion that just happened. While other students were on the other untouched side of the room deciding their social studies project as if nothing happened.

Kenny, lying on one of the desks looked at his 'friend'."Because you're the one who got him steamed. If you never would have pushed him that far, he wouldn't have blown up on you like that smart ass. Oops, I ment fat ass."

"Shut up, you poor piece of shit!"

"Eric watch your god damn mouth!" The bald teacher said.

"What the hell ever." The large boy whispered to himself. He looked back up at Kenny. "But you guys aren't _getting_ it! He's never bitched like that before when I call him Kike or fag!"

"Yes, Cartman, we know that. But you said something that might have been true."

"Like him being a _fag_?_"_

Kenny gave Cartman an expressionless face. "How the hell should I know dipshit? He tells Stan practically everything. If anyone, he would know."

Kenny realized his mistake quickly and switched his mood to nervous. "N-not that I'm saying Kyle _is_ gay, i-its just a possibili-"

Cartman raised an eyebrow.

"i-its just a not a _big_ possibility that he _is_ gay."

"So…there _is_ a possibility." The larger boy smirked.

"N-no, I'm just saying I-….God damnit." Kenny sighed.

Cartman did the evil little laugh.

"Do _not_ tell Kyle _or_ Stan. Or they'll have my ass dude."

"So it _is _true…if you don't want me to tell them…" He smirked.

"No! I'm saying that, you know…I mean…he hasn't been interested in any girl since…elementary school dude…and you know…its just…kinda…"

"Gay?" Cartman raised an eyebrow.

"Well…"

"You don't have to say it Kenny. I know you think he's a fag too."

"No I do-. Oh I give up."He said as he just let himself hang from the edge of the desk.

_Like I said Jew. You're in for it. _Cartman thought as he smirked to himself.

Just at that moment Stan opened the door panting. "Mr. Garrison…I….had to….go after…Kyle….because…I….wanted….to see…if he…was okay…don't….write me up, please." He said with his last breath.

"I don't give a damn Marsh." He said as he waved his hand.

Stan put his hand up as a sign of cheering but he was too tired. Kyle came in from behind him.

"I'm sorry for the disruption Mr. Garrison, I should try to control my temper mo-"

"Save the bullshit for your mom. Mr. Mackey heard everything and called your mom I personally didn't give a flying fuck." The teacher said flipping a page in his magazine_._

Kyle felt his insides and outside freeze up. "M-m-my m-mom?" He stammered.

"Yes your mom. I told him it wasn't a big deal but he insisted and you know how Mr. Mackey is."

Kyle felt like he needed to vomit. He had an expression of pure horror on his face. Kyle had already imagined what would happen when he gets home.

"_Kyle?! What the hell have I told you about behavior?! People are going to think badly of the Broflovskis if they knew my son cursed and had temper problems like the other kids."_

"_Mom I-"_

_Smack._

"_Do NOT address me as 'MOM'. WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU BEFORE KYLE?!"_

_Sigh. "Mother I-"_

"_NO EXCUSES KYLE! YOU HAVE SHAMED OUR FAMILY."_

"_Mother I'm sorry I'll try harder to control my Tempe-"_

_Punch._

"_THERE ISNT GOING TO BE A NEXT TIME. YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THREE MONTHS."_

_I stare down out my feet. Trying to hold back my anger and frusteration._

"_DO YOU HEAR ME?"_

_I still don't answer_

"_KYLE BROFLOVSKI! ANSWER YOUR MOTHER!"  
Punch._

"_Yes…mother." I start walking upstairs to my room, but she grabs my arm._

"_NO, YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THIS CALLS FOR."_

_I freeze up. "Mother, please NO."_

"_TO THE BASEMENT."_

"_MOTH-"_

_Smack. Twists my arm. Drags me to the basement._

"_MOTHER NO PLEASE! PLEASE!"_

_Throws me down the basement. Locks the door behind her. Takes out her infamous whip._

_And-_

"KYLE!"

Kyle's thoughts were interrupted by a friend's voice.

"Calling, Mr. Kyle Broflovski." The hooded boy said waving his hand in his face.

Stan had the most puzzled look ever and Kenny was equally confused.

"Kyle…you don't look to good." The worried raven haired boy said.

Kenny laughed. "He looks like he saw a ghost. Now that you look at him…he _looks_ like a ghost."

Kyle stood for a couple seconds…drained of color, the frozen look of horror, the inability to move. It felt like he was in an iceberg.

Kenny's laughing died down when he noticed his friend wasn't moving.

"Hey, dude, it was a joke…"

"Kyle?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Jew?" The last person he wanted to hear. All his sense came back to him. Kyle smacked his hand.

"Get off me you fucking asshole."

"AYE! I was trying to get your Jew ass back to earth so I wouldn't have to hear Kenny and Stan's annoying ass voices saying 'Kahl, Kahl, are you all right?'"

Kyle shot him dark look.

"Just…don't…touch me."

"What the fuck ever. I wouldn't even want to touch you. I met get some Jewish disease."

Kyle breathed hard. He was trying very hard not to hit Cartman again at this point.

The bell rang and everyone got up.

"Remember class you have a math test today after…oh who gives a rats ass?"

_Thank God. I'm starving. _Kyle thought to himself totally forgetting his rage towards Cartman for the disease comment.

"WHOO! Sorry Gentlemen but I've got a lunch date with Bebe over there."

The all looked over to where Kenny was looking and saw Bebe waiting for Kenny, smiling. The four of them all waved hello, but each made their own comments.

"Slut." The redhead said.

"Hooker." The raven haired boy said.

"Sex toy." Kenny smirked.

"Bitch." The brown haired boy said.

"Catch you guys later." Kenny said as he walked to Bebe, snaked his arm around her waist and moved his way down to her ass.

"Jesus Christ, if he keeps that up, he's gonna do Bebe that's just _asking_ for crabs, herpes and some other diseases unknown to man."

"What was that?" They all turned around to see a girl with beautiful long black hair, purple eyes, snow white skin, a light purple beret, a light purple jacket, and yellow mini skirt.

"W-Wendy! Hi!" Stan said nervously.

Cartman stood there surprised to see her. "None of your business you bitch! Get off my dick! Jesus Christ, Stan your dog!"

"WHAT?! Cartman don't you call _me_ a bitch! I kicked your ass in 4th grade. And don't think I _won't_ do it again!"

Stan and Kyle chuckled in the back as Cartmans faced turned red in embarrassment.

"Bebe is NOT a slut. If I catch you talking about her again you bet your ass, I'll kick your ass again!"

"Yea! You tell him, babe!" Stan said putting his arm around her. But Wendy heard everything,

She smacked his arm off. "Don't think I didn't hear your little comment! I heard you say hooker!"

Kyle snickered. Wendy glared at him.

"Don't you think I didn't hear you either!"

Kyle stopped immediately.

Stan smiled shyly "I-I'm sorry Wendy. I shouldn't talk about Bebe like that. I wouldn't like it if anyone was talking about Kyle like that. So I shouldn't be talking about your best friend."

Wendy switched moods almost as soon as she saw him smile. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just…"

"Your period?" Cartman said boringly.

She punched him in the arm "No! I'm failing Mr. Mackey's class. I don't understand the homework assignments I need help. Your good in English…right….Stan?"

She gave him those puppy dog eyes that he melts for.

"I-I guess I could help you with English. How about after school?"

"Uh, Stan? Did you forget? We're going to the arcade today after school." Kyle cut in

Stan pulled him aside. "Dude be cool, I barely ever get to see Wendy after school because of football practice. And I get the feeling, she's going to break up with me this week…please dude I _need_ this."

Kyle folded his arms. "Like she did last month?"

"DUDE!?"

Mean while Stan and Kyle were arguing, Cartman and Wendy were talking.

Cartman smirked. _Now's to put my plan in action._ "I wonder how Stan's gonna break it to him."

"Break what to Kyle?"

He made a fake surprised expression. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to say anything. Shit."

Wendy was now getting nervous. "Break _what_ to Kyle?"

"I really shouldn't…"

She twisted his arm with all the force she had.

"Break _WHAT_ to Kyle?" she said through her teeth.

"Ow, ow, OW! Stop it! Jesus Christ! I'll tell you! I'll tell you!"

She let go of his arm with a pissed expression.

He sighed. "Well, Stan's been cheating on you."

"What? No he isn't."

"I'm afraid so, notice how he is _always _with Kyle."

"So? That's his best friend dumbass. Something you will never have."

Cartman fake smiled at her little joke. "Very clever. But notice how when he needed to talk to Kyle…its something he couldn't say in _front _of you."

Wendy changed positions and folded her arms trying to not show him she was starting to become nervous. "You think Stan is _gay_?" She whispered.

"Think?!" He chuckled.

"I _know._ Notice how he had plans with Kyle to go to the arcade after school. Notice how he _always_ has plans with Kyle after school. Instead of _you._"

Wendy began biting her nails. "Your right! Oh no..." Tears began to form.

"_But_! He's breaking up with Kyle right this minute so you have nothing to worry about." He smirked. "Have a nice day." He whispered as he walked away.

"WAIT!" She shouted as she turned around.

Cartman had that devilish grin on his face. He turned his to the side with an eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"Can you not, tell anyone about this?"

"Of _course._"

"…Thanks."

Meanwhile back to the redhead and raven haired boy.

"Ok fine. But for you…not for her! But we're going to the arcade tomorrow!"

Stan bear hugged Kyle. "Thank you, SO much dude. I owe you one!"

Kyle laughed. "Go hug your girlfriend."

"See you later dude." Stan called out as he walked back to his devastated girlfriend.

Kyle found himself thinking of the hug. _He felt so warm and safe…_

But he snapped back to reality since he heard a gurgling noise. It was his stomach. _Better get to lunch._

When Stan got to Wendy he noticed tears.

"Hey Wendy good news I-…what's the matter?"

Wendy had to come up with something fast. "My mother…is in the hospital…I don't know why though…my dad just told text me."

Stan fell for it, big time. "I'm so sorry Wendy…do you still wanna come over?"

"Yea...But I'll visit my mom first."

"Of course, of course" Stan said reassuringly.

"Did you get things worked out with Kyle?"

"Yea. He said we could go tomorrow. I kinda feel bad though. But at least I get to spend time with my favorite girl!"

"Yea…" She kind of chuckled and looked away.

* * *

The lunch room was the same modeling of the elementary school lunch room but bigger and _louder_. You heard girls talking about Johnny Depp, make up, clothes and a lot of other stuff as well as the boys, who talked about which girl was hottest, who they did, and football.

"Something really bad happened to Wendy, guys."

Cartman gasped. "She's pregnant?"

"Don't even joke fatass, her mom is in the hospital."

"Oh my god! Why? What happened?" The redhead said surprised.

Cartman smirked.

"She doesn't know, her dad texted her."

"Damn…" Cartman said. "I knew her mom had AIDS!"

"Shut up fat ass!"

"Yea…I remember the time _Kahl _had AIDS." Cartman said glaring at Kyle.

Kyle ignored him and began eating.

"Jew, Jew, JEW!" Cartman said snapping his fingers in his face,

"Cartman lay off."

"What?! I'm doing anything. I'm addressing his race!"

"You've really pissed him off today."

_God, Thank you Stan. Just tell him to fuck off for me. I'm not talking to his fat ass. Not even to yell at him. He's already gotten in me into too much trouble already._ The redhead thought to himself. _Now that I think about Stan has always tried to defend me. He's almost always been on my side. _Kyle looked up at his friend, and wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. But he knew he was telling Cartman to leave his friend alone. Kyle smiled to himself. _I'm lucky…to have a friend like him._

Kyle looked over to another table and saw Kenny making out with Bebe. _Jesus Christ… _Then Kyle found himself thinking about kissing someone. The first person looked at was Cartman. He saw Cartman arguing back with Stan but still, no audio. He noticed he had thinned a little bit since 7th grade. He was still chubby but he had slimmed down a bit_._ _Another thing…if you __really__ look at him…_ Kyle thought. _He…he… isn't ugly._

His thoughts were interrupted by doors opening and slamming against the walls.

"QUIET, M'MKAY!"

Kyle felt everything freeze again. He felt sick again. He couldn't move…again.

"I JUST EVERYONE TO KNOW M'MKAY, THAT SINCE IT IS SNOWING M'MKAY THA-…KENNY MCCORMICK AND BEBE STEVENS GET YOUR LIPS OFF EACH OTHER, M'MKAY! ANYWAYS…THAT SINCE IT IS SNOWING OUTSIDE…AND IT DOES NOT SEEM TO BE LETTING UP M'MKAY, YOU WILL BE GOING HOME RIGHT AFTER LUNCH M'MKAY. THAT WILL BE ALL."

_Oh Jesus, Oh no, Oh god, Oh shit, OH FUCK! JUST FUCK ME SIDEWAYS._ Kyle thought to himself. He heard the cafeteria sounds again for a couple of seconds and then…everything went black for Kyle.

* * *

"Jew? Jeeeww? God Damnit I don't have all fucking day! Wake your Jew ass up! Or I'll do it for you!

Kyle woke up dazed in the nurse's office.

"W-where am I?" Kyle asked holding his up and sitting up.

"You're in the nurse's office Jew."

Kyle turned his head to see Cartman.

Kyle gave him a pissed look. "Well why the hell are you here fucktard?"

"Oooooh new word. Like I give a shit."

"Answer the question."

"Well if you must know…Stan told me to stay and watch over you 'till you wake up." He said as he tossed Kyle his backpack.

Kyle was confused. "You could've said no dumbass."

"He would've never let me hear the end of it."

Kyle knew Cartman had a point. He started to grab his backpack and get up. "Well whatever, I'm going ho-"

Kyle froze up again but was quickly brought back by Cartmans voice. "Well your feeling better so I should go Jew." He said walking towards the door.

Kyle remembered what he had said earlier that day. _'JUST DO US… NO, THE UNIVERSE A FAVOR AND JUST FUCKING DIE!' _

Now he realized that when he said that, it was pretty harsh.

"Hey, Cartman…"

Cartman and turned his head to the side. "What, Kike?"

Kyle scowled, but kept his comeback down. "I wanted to, apologize."

Now he turned all the way around and raised an eyebrow. "For?"

Kyle took a deep breath and looked down. "For saying…for saying…"

"God damnit Jew, just say it."

"I hope you die, that's something no one should ever say to anyone. And I'm sorry again." He looked up at Cartman with apologetic eyes.

_Is this Jew really serious? He's really apologizing? God he's hopeless._

But Cartman really looked into his eyes and saw his apology was sincere.

_Oh my god this Jew is such a fag. He's so easy to read. Just look into his eyes they tell you practically everything, including he's a fag, and its all in his eyes, his... sparkling, green, eyes. AYE! What the hell was that? You're no fag. It's just the sun light on his eyes._

He looked away. "Yea, well whatever, Jew. Just don't…" He looked back into his eyes.

"Just…whatever bye." He said as he hurried out the door.

Kyle could have _swore_ he saw Cartman cheeks turn kind of…pink.

_It's probably just the sun._

As Cartman walked out the school, Kyle's eyes popped into his mind. _AYE! Get those out of your head Cartman! You don't give a Damn about that Jew! He hates you! He always has! So why the hell are you thinking about his eyes!" _

The minute he walked outside the school he remember what he had said about Kyle in class.

He looked to the bottom right corner of his eyes and the left.

"God fucking damnit!" He yelled as he went back into the school.

But the minute he turned around he bumped into Kyle who was walking out the school.

They were dangerously close. Kyle felt himself feeling warm. And Cartman found himself feeling his face heat up.

"AYE! Watch where you're going!" Cartman said.

But when he looked down at Kyle and Kyle looked up at him, he noticed that his eyes were all teary and his eyes were puffy.

"Oh," Kyle's voice cracked. "I'm sorry Cartman." His voice cracked even more.

Cartman looked away. _Jesus it hot out here! What the hell is up with this Global warming?_ But then he noticed the thermometer by the door.

10o degrees below zero.

_Well, maybe I'm just sick. Yea, that's it._

"Um, well, uh, Jew…"

Kyle sniffled. "Yea, Cartman?" His voice cracked again.

"I wanted to uh…take back what I said to in class. But I'm only saying that so you can tell Stan and Kenny so they can get off my dick!"

Kyle wiped his eye and smiled. "Oh, its cool fat ass."

"So…uh…why the hell are you crying Jew."

"Nothing, I need to get home…" He sniffled. "Bye." He said as he ran off.

_What a fag._ Cartman smirked.

* * *

Kyle ran as fast as he could. He looked at his watch. 4:00. _If_ _I passed out around mid-lunch which was 12:25…_

_Shit. _He thought._ Shit, shit, shit, shit, fucking shit._

As he reached his house he stared at the door, which to him at the moment was ten times bigger than him. He thought. _I'm supposed to be home be 3:30…always, or else they'll be hell to pay._

As he turned the door knob he thought of all the torture his mom was going to do on him once he took the first step in.

* * *

I made a longer chapter so the readers would be more satisfied(Hopefully) XP. I hope you like this chapter. I worked Extra-super- omega hard on it XP. Review please. Now I rest….XPThanx u XP


	3. Please, just five more minutes

Kyle took a deep breath and slowly turned the door knob and right before he pushed the door open he heard a familiar voice.

"Kyle…"

He turned around to see sad Wendy on his front yard. Wendy noticed that she saw a sad Kyle. She noticed his puffy eyes, and tears rolling down his cheeks.

Kyle sniffled. "Oh, hey Wendy…"

Wendy was off guard when she saw Kyle. She thought _she_ was playing the victim. But when she saw Kyle…_she _ended up feeling sorry for _him._

_Jesus…I didn't know he'd be taking it __that__ hard. I mean, knowing Stan, he would let him down as gently as he could, and tell him that, that their still best friends despite the fact that Stan would leave him for me their friendship will never change._

"Um…hey…I actually came here to talk about St-"

"Oh and…I heard about your mom." He voice cracked at the word 'mom'.

"What?" Wendy said cluelessly, completely forgetting the lie she told Stan.

Kyle's voice began to crack. "Stan, told me about your mom at lunch. I hope she gets better."

"Oh, right, yea thanks…but, um, I'm here to talk abou-"

"Oh and I'm sorry about calling Bebe a slut, I don't know her that well, well besides the fact the she used to li-…well that's not the point, I'm sorry for interrupting again. What is it you want to talk about again?"

At this point Wendy felt like crap, but she still had to do it.

"Look, I know about you and Stan now, and I'm sorry, but I just…really like him…I always have, and even though we are always on and off, he means a lot to me. So, I'm sorry you can't be with him."

Kyle sniffled but had a clueless expression. "What?"

"You don't have to lie, Cartman told me all about how you guys were gay for each other, until today, when he broke up with you before lunch? When he pulled you aside?"

Kyle was now enraged with anger. _That fucking fat ass! He said he takes back what he says but then tells Wendy, me and Stan were GAY for each other? What the Hell is his problem? I fucking hate him. Now I know why I said those things to him, I didn't mean them, but now I know why. It's because he puts me in fucked up situations like these! And then laughs his fat ass off! God... why the fuck does he do these things to me? He seemed really genuine back at the school and I actually thought that was the good in him talking_, _but now I realized, again, he really __doesn't __have any good in him. He always makes __me__ end up looking like the stupid one, the mean one, the fucked up one, the jackass, the ill-tempered one. God…why the hell does he hate me? Is it because I'm Jewish, or is it because of something else? What the hell did I do wrong, to make him hate me this much? I didn't even start with him. He started with me. Calling me Kike, Jew, Fa-_

"KYLE BROFLOVSKI!" A voice shrieked.

Kyle froze up. And dreadfully, but slowly, turned around to his mother. Then he realized his mother was listening to the whole conversation.

"YOU WERE SUPPPOSED TO BE HOME AND HOUR AND A HALF AGO!"

Kyle struggled to get the words out of his mouth. "I-I-I know but-"

"NO EXCUSES! GET INTO THE HOUSE RIGHT THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN!"

"Um…ma'am?" Wendy said in a small voice.

His mother pushed Kyle into the house and closed the door behind her and walked over to Wendy.

From the inside of the house Kyle looked out from the window with a look that could break almost anyone's heart.

Wendy spotted him with a look of despair mixed with horror on his face. She felt terrible.

"Young Lady?" Kyle's mom said very sweetly acting as if nothing happened.

"Y-yes?"

"What you were, just saying…was it true? About my little Kyle?"

From the inside all Kyle could here was muffled voices. He sank into the sofa. "Son of a BITCH!" He shouted to himself. He sank onto the floor, onto his knees. Tears were forming once again.

_Why the fuck._

It was like a déjà vu for Kyle.

_Does he._

He was now sobbing quietly

_Like to make my life._

"HELL!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, pounding the floor with his fists, sobbing uncontrollably. He found himself feeling sick again, this time he _was_ sick. He vomited right on the Persian rug his mother treasured more than she did him.

"Fuck." He said quietly through his tears, wiping his mouth.

He slowly pulled himself up onto the sofa so he could see out of the window.

His mother was walking back. He saw Wendy looking back at him. Mouthing the words, 'I'm sorry." With a single tear rolling down her snow white cheek.

Kyle understood it wasn't her fault. _It was Cartman's fault. He's so deceptive its despicable_.

Once he felt like he needed to vomit again.

"KYLE BROFLOVSKI!" The large woman shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"WHY THE HELL AM I GETTING PHONE CALL SAYING THAT YOU SKIPPED CLASS? THAT YOU PHYSICALLY HURT ANOTHER STUDENT? THAT YOU ALSO WISHED HE WOULD DIE?!" She stormed over to him.

"I can expla-" He started off.

"NO EXPLANATION CAN JUSTIFY WHAT YOU DID KYLE!"

"Just let me expla-" He pleaded as tears began to blind his eyes. But he was interrupted by his mother's kick to his knee.

He sank to the floor once again but this time holding his knee again.

"GET UP! GET UP RIGHT NOW!"

He struggled to get up but couldn't. Kyle couldn't bear the pain.

Sheila Broflovski might have been short woman but she was a lot stronger than half of the foot ball players in South Park High School.

She pulled him up by the back of his jacket and threw him to the other side of the room.

On the outside of the house Wendy stood there and stared at the house, with a look of horror on her face as he heard the sweet woman she had just spoken too, yelling and beating her own son. She heard her throw her son across the room. Then she looked to the ground.

_Oh…this is my fault. I should've known better then to believe Cartman. But then again, even if it is true…she shouldn't hurt her own son like that. But if she is beating him like that…she might have questioned him about his sexuality and he lied and said no, he wasn't gay. But I still shouldn't haven't have told her what Cartman said when she asked me if what I said about him and Stan was true. I should have had said no it wasn't true, and talk to him about it later…damnit._

She looked up at the house one more time. And began to walk to Stan's house.

_He thinks I'm at the hospital with my mom… but I was with Kyle...trying to get answers…_

Back in the inside of the house his mother was going through her son's back pack in front of him looking for something that might lead to some answers about Kyle's sexuality and what Wendy said.

He wasn't really paying any attention. He was silently crying in his chair looking down at the floor.

_Why the hell does he pull this shit on me? ALWAYS. No matter how many times I've saved his life, he will never be nice to me. No matter what I do, he always see me as the Jew he hates. But he doesn't know the shit I have to deal with at home. With my step brother dead. My dad gone to be with some man…and my mom._

He clinged to the edges of the chair.

_Maybe it's not him… maybe it's me. Maybe I drove my dad away. Maybe I drove Ike to runaway. Maybe I never do anything right and that's why my mom feels so pressured to pressure me. Maybe Stan gets the feeling Wendy doesn't like him since he hangs out with me all the time. Maybe…it's my existence that makes Cartman hate me. Maybe it's the way I dress, talk, my hat. Everything about me is what he hates about me. Maybe, he isn't such a bad kid. It's only when I'm around. And maybe it's my fault everyone sees him as a manipulative asshole. Maybe I convinced everyone to hate him. He actually might be a nice guy. But since I'm something that he hates, that's the way he is. If I wasn't around…_

"KYLE BROFLOVSKI! WHAT THE _HELL_ IS THIS?"

His thoughts were interrupted by smack to his face.

He slowly turned his to the side so he could see what his mom was talking about.

It was his English test he was going to hide from her. He got an 89. 11 points less then what his mom approves of.

He received the worst kind of punishment a boy can receive, a kick to testicles and a punch to the stomach.

Kyle reeled over in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CALL THIS?!" As she viciously tapped at the paper.

Kyle was still in pain.

She tore off his hat and yanked him by his red, curly hair, and shoved his head into the paper.

"AN 89? WHAT THE HELL HAVE I TOLD YOU?"

Kyle was still silently crying.

"ANSWER ME!"

"If I ever fail a quiz…" He started through tears. "I lose all of my privileges…and I get everything taken out of my room. I am to be stripped of all pleasures and luxuries except clothes and showers. And I do not walk home from school you wait outside the school and when I see you, I do not give you lip, I walk straight to the car. I cannot see any of my friends until I pass 10 straight quizzes with a score of 100." He said now sobbing.

"THAT'S RIGHT! GET INTO THE BASEMENT!"

"Mother please I-"

She punched him straight in the eye so hard he fell back.

"DO NOT TALK BACK TO YOUR MOTHER!"

As he was picking himself back up she grabbed on to his hair and practically threw him down the stairs. He cringed at the pain of the stairs hitting his skinny back.

She slammed the door behind them and pulled out her whip.

"MOM, PLEASE, NO! IM BEGGING YOU, PLEASE NO!" The green-eyed boy yelled as he put out his hand to stop her.

"THIS WHAT YOU DESREVE WHEN YOU DON'T STUDY AND FAIL!" She ripped off his shirt.

At this point there was nothing he could do besides look at her with sad eyes and an expression of despair and sorrow. But he realized that wouldn't do anything. He tightly closed his eyes grit his teeth, wished, just for once, it wouldn't hurt so much.

_WHAP_.

He was sobbing loudly.

_This time hurts so much more._

_WHAP._

_Because I know now._

_WHAP._

_If I was._

_WHAP._

_Dead._

_WHAP._

The next thing he thought to himself made him sob even harder.

_Everyone would be._

_WHAP._

_Happier._

_WHAP._

_And I._

_WHAP._

_Wouldn't_

_WHAP._

_Be in._

_WHAP._

_This situation._

_WHAP._

Kyle felt something else. A kick to the ribs. And something that he thought his mother was never capable of doing. She grabbed his arm and…

_CRACK._

He felt an intense sharp pain in his left arm.

"YOU ARE GOING AGAINST GOD'S WORD!"

Kyle cradled his left arm but it hurt even more when he touched it. _Oh my god…! She broke my arm!_

"What did I do?" He asked through tears, lying on the floor.

"YOU FEEL THE ATTRACTION TO MEN! YOU FEEL THE NEED TO BE WITH MEN! YOU WILL NEVER BE ALLOWED AGAIN TO STAN, KENNYS, OR ERICS OR ANY OTHER MALE'S HOUSE! THAT LITTLE GIRL THAT CAME BY HERE TOLD ME WHAT YOUR FRIEND ERIC SAID!" the large woman shrieked.

"But mothe-"

"NO EXPLANATIONS! I CANNOT TRUST YOU ANY LONGER!" She said.

She looked down and her shoulders were shaking up and down.

He saw drops of water dropping to the floor. Then she looked at him. He saw she was crying.

"You…you are just like your father."

Kyle felt his insides freeze over.

"A FILTHY HOMOSEXUAL!" She shrieked.

Kyle felt like he had been stabbed with one thousand daggers in the same spot. The heart.

She ran upstairs crying. But he heard something else. He heard a, _click._

_Oh no. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! PLEASE GOD DON'T TELL ME SHE- _He thought to himself as he dragged himself up the stairs. He turned the door knob. It was locked.

_Oh shit, Oh my god, Oh shit._

He jiggled the door knob.

_Please no…God fucking damnit. Please tell me…_

He jiggled it some more.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, God fucking shit, PLEASE! SOMEONE OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR._

The house that the Broflovskis moved into after Gerald left was smaller since his mother had to get a low-paying job. They lived in the same neighborhood, just a smaller house. But the thing was the realtor had told them someone had killed themselves in the basement 2 months ago. And that's why it was up for sale so cheap. A couple nights in the new house, one particular night Kyle was 11, he was thirsty. So he went into the kitchen for a glass of milk. But when he noticed there was none in the fridge, he remembered they kept a mini fridge in the basement always full of milk and beverages. So he went downstairs to the mini fridge. When he opened it he noticed there was something shiny the inside light of the mini fridge reflected off of. It was a door knob behind the fridge. So he moved the fridge and opened the door. And there was something in there that Kyle will never forget he saw. A hung dead body. The person that died there hung themselves. Kyle covered his mouth when he screamed because he knew if he woke up his mom he'd be in serious trouble. He was trying very hard to take deep breaths, but he found it hard to breath. Because the body…was smiling. After that incident, Kyle _never_ went into the basement alone unless his mother could drag him there. And that's the exact situation he was in now.

_Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

"Its okay Kyle you can do this. Your top of the class, your strong, you can _do _this."

_Oh Jesus, who am I kidding?_

Then he remembered he had his cell phone on him. He quickly took it out fumbled with then finally get in a good hold.

_Stan? No, he's with Wendy and that will just boost her suspicions. Kenny? No, he's probably fucking Bebe. Butters? YES!_

He quickly dialed the number. Any voice will help him at this point.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"_Hello?"_

"Butter's! I-"

"_Is this thing on? Oh curse this phone. Um…I-if this thing is on, B-butters isn't here right now. He's probably doing ch-chores so he won't get grounded. 'BUTTERS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' COMING DAD! I gotta go…b-bye."_

"Shit." Kyle hung up. He was begging to sweat at this point.

_Token? No, he's horseback riding today. Tweek? No…he's working. Craig? Fuck he works with Tweek._

Kyle dreaded his last choice.

…_Cartman. Fuck no! After the shit he just put me through? FUCK NO!_

Kyle thought he heard a noise coming from the closet the body was in.

"Okay…Cartman it is." He whispered to himself as he nervously looked at the phone and quickly dialed his number.

* * *

Cartman was struggling to do his homework, when he felt his phone vibrate. He didn't have Kyle's number listed, so when he looked at the caller ID, it said 'Unknown'.

Cartman scowled. "Okay listen, if this is a prank call, I _will_ track you down and kick your ass…" Cartman thought for a second. "Especially if this is a _JEW."_ Cartman smirked to himself.

He heard a small whisper.

"_Cartman?"_

"AHA I KNEW IT WAS YOU KAHL!" As Cartman took the phone away from his ear to press the hang up button he heard Kyle say something.

"_Cartman, please. Don't hang up. Please…"_

Cartman looked at the phone, puzzled. Then put it back to his ear. "Why not Jew?"

Kyle knew he couldn't tell him the entire truth, he'd laugh and not believe him and hang up anyways.

"_I, uh, locked myself in the basement and um…I don't particularly like it down here. So please… don't hang up."_

Cartman thought for a couple seconds. "Yea right." He said as he took the phone away from his ear.

Kyle panicked.

"_NO! PLEASE!" _He practically yelled.

_Wow, this Jew's a really good actor._

"I'm hanging up." Cartman smirked again.

"_CARTMAN, IM BEGGING YOU! PLEASE…DON'T! PLEASE!"_

Cartman gave the phone another puzzled look. _It sounded like the Jew was crying when he said that_. Then he heard quiet breathing, like he really was crying.

"_Cartman…please… from the bottom of my heart…"_

_God this Jew pathetic._

"Good-bye Kahl."

"_NO! I'll tell you why. I don't like the basement…please, Cartman. Please!"_

Cartman put his ear back on the phone and raised an eyebrow. "Alright I'm listening,"

Kyle sighed and told him about why he doesn't like the basement.

"Okay, fine I'll stay on the line…"

"_Oh my God, THANK YOU!"_

"If you tell me why you're crying."

"…"

"Jew?"

"…"

"JEW?!"

He heard a sniffle.

"_You don't give a fuck. And the only reason you're staying on the line with me is because I told you that I'm scared of a room in my own house, and you can use it to blackmail me."_

Cartman blinked in surprise. For once, he hadn't thought of something like that.

_How the hell did that Jew think of something like that? When I didn't? I must be losin' it. _The brown eyed boy thought to himself.

"_Cartman…you still there?_

"Y-yea Jew."

"_Well, I'll tell you why since you have to be tortured by talking with me…"_

Kyle told him that he was locked in the basement for getting an 89 on a test by his mom.

"…Your mom is an incredible bitch."

"_Well she's my mo-"_

"Why do you take her shit? You don't tolerate my bullshit, and I've never locked you in a basement."

"_You've done worse."_

"Well I suppose your right Jew."

Kyle just remembered something he didn't want to remember at that moment. In fact in the heat of the beating he completely forgot _how_ it all started.

"_Hey…can I ask you something?"_ Kyle asked sarcastically.

"What, Jew?"

"_Did you ever know what happened to Wendy's mom?"_

Cartman froze.

"N-no."

"_Cartman, Wendy came by my house."_

"O-oh?"

"_Don't play fucking stupid Cartman."_

"N-n-n-now Kahl, let's not forget about your tempe-"

Kyle was now once again, enraged with anger. _"You know the Hell that you've put me through over here!?"_

Cartman smirked. _When he raises his voice, he still sounds the same as he did 9 years ago._

"_Cartman? Cartman? CARTMAN?! Are listening to a god damn word I'm saying?"_

"Yes, Jew." He said still smirking.

"_Wipe that fucking smirk off your face it isn't funny, asshole."_

"Well what the hell was Wendy at your house for?"

"_You know DAMN well fat ass."_

"Well Jesus, it wasn't that bad, what? Did she like tell your mom?"

Kyle couldn't tell Cartman. As much as Kyle hated admitting it, Cartman wasn't stupid, he could put pieces together and figure out the real reason he's in the basement. He'll tell everyone at school. And that's the last thing Kyle wanted.

"_Well, no bu-"_

"Then there's no problem."

"_Yes there is, you asshole! She'll tell everyone at school!"_

"So?"

"_I'm not gay!"_

"Sure you aren't."

"_Cartman you asshole! No I'm not! 'KYLE BROFLOVSKI, WHAT IS THIS VOMIT ON MY CARPET? WHY THE HELL DID YOU VOMIT ON MY CARPET?' Oh shit."_

"Why the hell is she talking about vomit?"

"_Um, I'll explain in 5 minutes. Just…hold on, and don't hang up, please fatass."_

Cartman heard a door open, some footsteps and something being rubbed on the phone's mouthpiece. The next thing he thought heard was Kyle's voice.

"_I'm sorry mother."_

"_YOUR GOING TO CLEAN EVERY LAST BIT OF IT UP. AND FOR EVERY LITTLE PIECE OF VOMIT I SEE…YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!" Cartman heard her shriek._

"Jesus Christ!" Cartman said as he looked at the phone.

"_Ow, mother, that hurts!"_

Cartman heard something, or someone being thrown.

"_CLEAN IT UP."_

That was the last thing that Cartman heard for awhile, maybe 15 minutes, besides a few rustles here and there. Then he heard a voice.

"_Kyle, did you spill BLEACH on this?"_

"_U-uh, sorry mom…w-what are you doing? AH! THAT HURTS!"_

"_GET THE HELL IN THERE!"_

Cartman heard some banging noises, followed by a few sniffles.

"_C-cartman?"_ Kyle's voice cracked.

"What now Jew?" Cartman asked, puzzled.

"_I was just seeing if you were still there."_

"Yea, I'm still here Jew."

"_Wow," _Kyle sniffled. "_I didn't think you would stay on the line that long fat ass."_

Cartman thought for a couple seconds. _What the hell? He's right? Why the hell didn't I hang up the phone? What the hell is wrong with me? I don't give a damn if he told me not to hang up. When he told me why he didn't like the basement, I should've hung up right then in there! What the hell's going on?"_

"Yea, well, I like the sound of you crying Jew."

"…_God…your such an asshole."_

"Yea, what else is new?"

"_Cartman, you don't what shit I put up with over here. So just shut up. I don't even know why I called you of all people." _Cartman heard Kyle take the phone off of his ear.

"No, wait Jew." Cartman could just imagine the look and Kyle's face, clueless.

_What the hell are you doing? Let him hang up!_

"I uh…need help with my um…homework."

_What the hell? You never ask help for your homework! Let the Kike hang up! Then you won't have to deal with his bitching._

"_Yea right. You barely ever do your homework, fat ass."_

"No, I'm serious Jew. If I don't do well this marking period, I'll fail the whole year!"

_LET THE KIKE HANG UP!_

"_Good for me."_

"AYE! I stayed on the line with you! Or you want me to tell people about your phobia of basements?"

Cartman heard Kyle sigh.

"_Okay, fine, what subject?"_

"Um…social studies."

"_God, your retarded, there was no homework for social studies!"_

"The report? Did you forget?"

"_We are not doing a report on the Holocaust."_

"But, whyyyy?"

"_I'm hanging up."_

_YESSSSSS._

"No, Jew, I'm sorry."

"_SORRY?! Did you just say you were sorry?!"_

_WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOUR ERIC CARTMAN! THE MOST AWESOMEST GUY ALIVE! YOU DON'T APOLOGIZE! JUST LET THE JEW HANG UP! YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK!_

"S-sorry your such a pussy!"

Cartman heard another sigh.

"…"

"Jew?"

"…"

"JEW?"

"…"

"KAHL?"

"_Would it make you happy if I was dead?"_

Cartman took the phone away from his ear and looked at the phone in shock. He put it back to his ear.

"W-why?"

"_Because it seems, everyone would be happier if I was dead."_

"Pshh, not Stan."

"_INCLUDING STAN!"_

"YEA RIGHT! He'd never let me hear the end of it!"

"…_He could spend all the time he spends with me, with Wendy. You would have one less person to hate in your life. So maybe if I weren't around things would be better for everyon-"_

"Shut up."

"_W-what?"_

"Shut your god damn Jew mouth."

"_Cartman I-"_

"I SAID SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN JEW MOUTH!"

"…"

"What you're thinking about doing, is a ever-lasting solution, to a short problem."

"_Bu-"_

"Stan, Kenny, Butters…they would all be miserable without you around bothering them on what and what not, to do."

"…"

"And me…"

Kyle's eyes widen a little bit.

"There would be no purpose for me sticking around, because my purpose in life is to make your life a living Hell. And I can't do that if you're _in_ hell Jew."

"_I-I-…"_

Kyle felt himself blush._ What the fuck? Why the hell I'm I blushing? Oh…I must still be sick. God, I HATE being sick. It's all the school's poor hygiene's fault. God, it's pretty hot in here, I didn't know we had a heater in the basement._

"…_Thank you."_

"Yea well," Cartman said lying down. "don't take it personal Jew."

Kyle smiled. _Your such an asshole Cartman. What the hell, wipe that smile off your face. Its Cartman. You hate him. He's an egotistical, maniacal, sociopath. _

"So um, how long do I have to stay on the phone?"

"_Can you stay on…just till I fall asleep?"_

Cartman rolled his eyes. _Jesus Christ, he's a douche bag._

"Fine, but…how do I know your asleep?"

"_Just call my name. If I don't answer you, know I'm asleep."_

"Whatever."

"_Thanks again Cartman…"_

"Don't get all queer on me."

Cartman heard a small laugh on the other end of the line.

"_Don't worry, I still hate you."_

There was a silence for about 10 minutes.

"_Cartman?"_

"Yea Jew?"

"_I'm tired, I'm about to go to sleep, but don't hang up yet."_

"Alright, but answer me this one question."

"…_yea?"_ Kyle said, sounding tired.

"…Why was your mom yelling earlier?"

"…"

"Jew?"

"…"

"God damnit." Cartman said hanging up.

"The Jew fell asleep."

But Kyle wasn't sleeping. He didn't want to tell Cartman. He didn't want to bother him. He didn't want to tell anyone. He didn't want to tell anyone. Because people would pressure him. Pressure him to leave. But…they had to answer one question.

_Where am I going to go to?_

Okee. Ive gotten gotten good reviews so far. And I thank my reviewers ppl lol. And The reason I see Kyles mom so abusive is because she seem like that type. She seems like she is very controlling. Kyle was even afraid of speaking up in the movie? Anybody who saw it knows what im talking about. Until the end when Kyle said my favorite line in the movie : Im. Not . Listening.

LOL. This Chapter was shorter then the chapter before, but I hope that dosent bother anyone XP.

Love, peace and chicken grease. XD


	4. Dont let her

Kyle awoke on the hard floor in the basement, confused, tired, upset, and frustrated. Then he remembered what happened. He had little flashes of what happened to him last night.

"Oh…" He groaned in pain as he felt his head. He tried propping himself up with his left arm but…

_FUCK. She broke it yesterday. God that hurts. Why does she hate me? I try and better myself every chance I get but,_

As he faced the ground, tears began forming in his eyes.

_Nothing is ever good enough for her. Nothing…_

Tears began forming again. He blinked away the tears and shook his head

_No. _

He looked at his reflection in an old mirror with a very serious expression.

_No more crying, I'm done. Tears aren't going to get my mom to stop. If I want my mom to stop, I need to take control. To stop just taking everything in. It's not doing anything. No one can help._

Kyle glanced up at the door to the kitchen from the basement darkly.

_I hate her._

He got up with his right arm and walked up the stairs. He tried opening the door and to his surprise it was unlocked. He scowled to himself.

_Well Jesus Christ, if I knew it was open when I was thrown back down here I would have left in the middle of the night and go to my room. SHIT._

Kyle looked back at the door behind the mini fridge and shuddered.

_God, I hate it down here._

As he opened the door, he remembered what his mom told him.

'_YOU WILL NEVER BE ALLOWED AGAIN TO STAN, KENNYS, OR ERICS OR ANY OTHER MALE'S HOUSE!'_

_Shit now I have to be stuck with my mom for all that time. Over a fucking lie. A FUCKING LIE! Maybe she is stupid enough to believe some girl she BARELEY knows over her own son. God I hate her._

Kyle felt surprised at his newfound hatred for his mother.

_Maybe Cartmans right. Maybe she is a bitch._

Kyle looked down and scowled again.

_It's his fault I'm in this mess. This is bullshit. I would've have my arm intact if he hadn't had told Wendy that lie. I would've had all my stuff, my bitch for a mom wouldn't have gone through all my stuff. IT'S HIS FAULT. Why didn't I see that yesterday?_

Just then he remembered the conversation on the phone.

_I just called him out of fear, it's not like I wanted to call the fucker. I hate him. I fucking hate him. I hope he… I hope he…Ah, forget it._

As Kyle walked into the kitchen he noticed his hat was on the table from when she ripped it off and pulled his hair.

Kyle looked up to see if he could see his afro.

_Maybe it won't look so bad if I put gel on i- YEA FUCKING RIGHT._

Kyle put on his hat. He looked for a clock. 5 a.m.

_It looks like I got my 9 hours of sleep. Even more, considering the fact I was thrown downstairs like around 4:40 and was on the phone with Cartman for like 20 minutes. God, I hate him. That stupid asshole is always causing hell for me. So why the hell did I call him instead of calling Stan anyways? I'm sure he wouldn't have believed Wendy's stupid story anyways. Then again, he would believe _anything Wendy _says. But I chose to call fat boy. My head hurts… where's my book bag?_

He looked under the table with a clueless expression.

_Well what the hell is it doing under the table?_

As he pulled it out. There was something familiar about the space under the table. It wasn't the house. Just under the table. Kyle crawled under the table and pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head and right arm on his knees. Kyle closed his eyes and remembered something.

"_Sheila, Sheila, listen to me!"_

"_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW, YOU DIRTY SINNER! THERE IS NO PLACE FOR YOU TO STAY HERE!"_

"_Why are mommy and daddy fighting?" Ike asked. "I don't know Ike." I told him._

_But I knew damn well what was going on. Dad was cheating. We were hiding under the table during the argument. "No!" Ike shouted as he ran out from under the table to stop the fight. "Ike! No!" I shouted out after him. When he got out in the middle of them my mom intended to hit dad in with a vase but she tripped and hit Ike. _

_I watched as I saw my brother now unconscious on the floor. Blood spilling on the floor from where he was hit. He wasn't dead. Just badly injured. Horribly Injured. Almost dead…injured._

"_Look what you did to my precious baby!" She said as she bent down to attend to her bleeding 6 year old son._

"_Sheila I-"_

"_GET OUT!" _

_I just sat under there. I curled up in a ball and covered my ears. I didn't want to hear this. I wanted to go back to when I was 8. Three years ago. When everyone loved each other. I closed my eyes as tightly as I could, trying to block out the yelling, the crying, the pain. I gritted my teeth. I was so scared. The next thing that happened was the bombshell of my life. Maybe about 15 minutes later, after the argument died down, I heard footsteps coming near me. The fabric covering the table came up. I opened my eyes to see my dad. His eyes were watery. _

"_Listen Kyle…I…."_

_He looked back for a second. I took my hands off my ears._

"_I…cant see you anymore."_

_I didn't get what he was saying._

"_I…I'm leaving."_

_My eyes widened_

"_Your mom thinks its bes-"_

"_NO!" I Interrupted. I grabbed the collar of his jacket. My eyes starting to flow with tears. "Leaving where?"_

_My dad looked down._

"_LEAVING WHERE?" I asked crying. "Don't go daddy! Please…don't go!"_

"_Kyle…I'm leaving to Denver." He told me as his voice cracked. "You can still visit me." He said with a sad smile._

"_NO! I want you to stay here! Don't go! Please…don't go! PLEASE!" I said tightening the grip I had on his collar, now sobbing._

"_Kyle…please…"_

_I looked into his eyes, for the dad I knew. The one that would never leave the family. For any reason._

"_Kyle…you're making this harder for me." He said trying to keep his tears back. Trying to loosen my grip on his jacket._

_He finally got me to let go._

_I watched him walk to the door. Giving one last look at my mom, Ike, then me._

_I ran out after my dad and gave him one last hug. I heard him now crying. He hugged me back as tight as he could._

"_I love you daddy."_

"_I…I love you to Kyle."_

_I felt my mom trying to rip us apart._

"_Ok…"_

_I hugged tighter._

"_that is…"_

_He hugged tighter then he already could._

"_ENOUGH!" She said viciously finally tearing us apart._

_He rushed out the door._

"_DAD NO! PLEASE!" I shouted as I tried to go out after him. But my mom had a good hold on my shirt._

_I tried to run out harder and harder and harder until she let go. When she did I rushed out the door…to see the cab leaving._

"_Please, don't go…"_

"_Kyle! Get in the house you're causing a scene!"_

_I just sat there. Letting the tears roll down my cheek and on to the cold hard ground, that my dad walked on before he left._

"I was 11 when that happened…" He whispered to himself.

_By the time I wanted to see him again…It was too late. He had moved to Pennsylvania. With Father Maxi… Which I am quite frankly, confused about I thought dad was Jewish and Father Maxi didn't tolerate homosexuality._

Kyle found himself covering his ears again with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes.

_God damnit. I have to stop doing that._

He got up from under the table and walked to the fridge as he reached for it he heard a voice.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't need to turn around to recognize his mom's voice. He sighed, tightly closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, a trait he picked up from Stan.

"Getting something to eat." he said through his teeth.

"I said nothing but clothes and showers."

He sighed.

"Then I'm going to school."

"At 5 a.m.?!"

"I can try to get extra credit from Mr. Lemmings." A teacher he just made up so he could get free breakfast that the school offered.

"Well thank god. You aren't going to get anywhere in life if you don't get those grades up. But then again, with your pathetic ways you might just be at home for the rest of your life."

He ignored her and went upstairs to take a shower.

_Just ignore the bee and it will leave you alone…_He told him self as he went upstairs.

As he stripped of his clothes and looked in the mirror. He noticed many markings on his body. Scars from when he was 12 to bruises from now. He also noticed how skinny he was. He tried to make a muscle but failed. He noticed the black ring under his eye from yesterday.

_Why thank you mother, I love it. Stupid bitch. I wonder why she didn't hit for trying to get to the fridge. I don't give a damn._

He looked at his left arm.

_Love you to mom._

As he was in the shower he noticed the water turning red and going down the drain.

_DUDE?! She hit me that hard? God, maybe I really _am_ pathetic. What ever._

15 minutes later, when he was done with his shower and was clothed he noticed his mom wasn't down stairs.

_Thank god. Maybe they called her in early._

He looked outside. Her car wasn't there. He looked at the fridge.

_Well shes not here so…_

As he opened the door he noticed the fridge was empty.

"God damnit, _God…damnit."_

So he left the house and started to walk to school. 5 minutes into walking he noticed it had been snowing.

_GREAT._

Its not the Kyle didn't like the snow. It was more, that he was tired of it.

As he was nearing the schools property he glanced at his watch.

5:25.

_Perfect, breakfast doesn't start until 7:00. _He groaned out of frustration.

When he finally reached the school he noticed a girl with a Super Mario rucksack standing out side of the entrance staring up at the clock that was above the South Park High School sign. Kyle had never seen this girl at the school or even around the small town. As he made his way the entrance he noticed the girl didn't even look like he was from Colorado. She had beautiful gelled up dark chocolate hair that reached mid-back. She had natural tan skin. A long sleeve, waist high, tight, thin hoodie. That had the words: Pretty fine written all over it in black in white graffiti and what seemed like a blue tank top under it. She wasn't short either. She was about 5'8, 5'9. Kyle looked down at himself.

_Way to go Kyle. 5'8. Yea, real nice. While most of the guys are about 5'10, 5'11, 6'1. REAL nice. _

As he looked back up at her, he noticed her figure.

_Wow…she kind of has a Jessica Rabbit like figure. Girls would kill to have her figure…_

He also noticed she had a faded black denim mini skirt on with long white stockings. With black and blue converses. But that was all from the back.

When he finally reached the entrance, she turned around to say something. Kyle now saw her face. He her dark brown eyes. Silver hoop earrings. And a worried expression.

"Um…hi, when exactly does the school start here? I just moved here and they didn't tell me the details, and I'm just really confused." The girl said.

He just continued to stare.

"Do you go to this school?" She asked as she smiled.

He finally snapped out the trans he was in.

"Y-yea sorry, but um… who are you?" He asked.

She playfully hit her head with her fist with a nervous smile.

"Stupid me..." She laughed.

"My name is Veronica. I…well I just explained myself." She chuckled.

"Well…I'm Kyle and…school doesn't start until…"

He looked at his watch.

5:30.

"Two hours."

Her mouth dropped open. She stomped her foot in a childish manner. "Oh shoot! I could've been sleeping!" She continued to stomp her foot until she slid back and fell.

"Owee…" She said as she rubbed her head and propped herself up.

Kyle laughed. He found himself surprised at the fact he was laughing. He hasn't laughed in awhile with all the stress that his mom has been giving him.

"Need help?" He asked as he helped her up anyway.

"Thanks. So what did you say your name was again?"

"Kyle." He was confused at the matter that someone could forget a name so quickly.

"So…Kyle?" She said as she put her hands behind her back.

"Veronica." He answered her.

"Do you get a lot of girls?"

He felt himself blush at the question. She laughed.

_She has a kind of… cute laugh._

"Wh- why?"

She twirled around in circle the snow. "I don't know… because you seem like the shy type that girls love. And…" She put one finger on her bottom lip and cocked her head to the right. "Your cute." She smiled.

Kyle's eyes widened at the fact a girl as pretty as her would say that about him. He put his hand behind his head and looked up the opposite direction she was facing. "Y-you think so?"

He felt a hand tilting his chin back to where he was facing. When he was back to where he was facing her, she was dangerously close. "Very." She answered his question with a smile.

He felt himself blush a little again. He swallowed, hard. He could feel her warm breath on his lips.

_HA HA! Shes 5'8! I'm…I'm…I'm as tall as a girl…great._

She suddenly backed up.

"So anyways… you wanna play?

"Play?"

She giggled. "Yes _play. _You do know what play _is_, right?

"Of course but…what is there to play with?" He said as he looked around. As he looked around. He felt a cold sensation hit his face. It was snow ball.

"The snow, silly!" She giggled.

He looked down at his arm.

_Shit. I don't want to tell her my arms broken. But I don't want to make her…sad, by not playing with her. Maybe I can try using one hand to play._

As Veronica bent down to make another snowball she felt something cold hit her forehead. She looked up to see the boy with the green hat smiling down at her.

"I'm waiting." He said in a sing song voice.

They played for about an hour and 45 minutes. Kyle couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. He just remembered how he would watch kids play outside while he was studying. He even forgot about breakfast.

"Ok, that's enough." He said gasping for air as he sat down on the school entrance stairs.

"Aw…no fun!"

"We've been playing for…" He looked at his watch. "Almost two hours! And I'm actually pretty tired."

She smiled and sat down next to him. "Your old." She laughed. She suddenly froze up.

"…Veronica? What's the matter?"

She flopped down onto the ground. "I forgot my cell!"

Kyle laughed.

"Maybe I can run back and get it!" She said as she shot up. She flopped back down to the floor. "I'll never make it!"

Kyle leaned back on his right arm and looked up. "Well, see, the _doors_ open at 7:30. _School_ starts at 7:40, so technically-"

"I'll be back!" She said as she ran off.

Kyle smiled. _She acts just like a kid. Cute though. _Kyle sat there for about 5 minutes when students started coming to wait until the doors open. He heard his best friend's voice.

"Kyle!" Stan shouted as he got to Kyle.

"What's up dude?"

"Kyle I-"

Kyle reached into his backpack and took out his English homework and handed it to Stan.

"Thanks dude!" He smiled as he looked over the homework. The smile quickly faded.

"Aw shit! Kyle, I-"

Kyle took out his science homework and handed it to Stan.

"Yes! Thank you, man you're a life saver!"

"I thought you would've at least done your English homework with _Wendy." _He said teasingly despite the what happened yesterday.

"Yea, me too, but she kinda seemed…off, you know? When I asked her if everything was okay she said she was fine. When I asked her if _she_ was alright she asked me if I was ever gay for someone, and I was like why? And she was like I don't know and I was all like well ok and then...the answers no and she was said its okay if you were just tell m-"

But a familiar voice came up from behind them.

"And she was like, and then I was like, and she was like and I was like and she was all like…" They turned around to see there hooded friend.

"And I was all like what's going on dudes?" He mimicked Stan.

Stan laughed at his friend. "Nothing, Kenny."

Both Stan and Kyle saw there friend seemed different today.

"You seem like you're in a good mood." Kyle said raising an eyebrow.

Kenny smirked. "Yup."

"Can we know _why?_"The raven haired boy and red headed boy asked in unison.

"Because BeBe fucked him. I thought you would've figured that out dipshits."

"Shut up fat ass! And how the hell did you know?!" Stan said childishly.

Cartman gave Stan a blank expression.

"Oh right…" Stan Nervously laughed.

Cartman looked over the papers Stan was holding. He suddenly had look of annoyance on his face. "Is that the science homework?" He snatched the homework and scanned it.

Kyle quickly snatched them back.

"Aye! What the hell's your problem, Jew?"

"You are not going to copy my homework, fatass." The red head said bluntly.

"Why the hell not?!" He snatched them back.

"Because you _always_ do this." As Kyle reached to snatch them back Cartman put them out of his reach, over his head.

"Do what?"

Kyle jumped to reach them. "You never do your homework and then expect me too let you copy."

"So?"

"It's not fair for me to basically do the homework _you_ were supposed to do! Now give me back my homework!"

"I am _not_ going to sit in detention for the_ 4__th_ time this week, Kike!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Or what Kike?"

Kyle growled. Cartman was about 3 inches taller then him. In fact all his friends were about 3 or 4 inches taller than him. So he knew he wasn't able to reach them.

"Fine…but just for today!" He mumbled.

Stan snatched them out of Cartman's hands.

"I asked first fatass." Stan glared at him.

"Whatever." Cartman rolled his eyes.

_I hate that fuck face. _Kyle thought as he glared at Cartman._ It's not fair he's taller then me. But then again…_Kyle sighed_. So is everyone else. It always seems like he's ten times bigger then me! But he's sure as hell not stronger then me. Or smarter. He's clever, and smart enough to put two and two together…for _any _situation…but sure as hell not as smart as me. Now, come to think of it, he's actually kind of smarter then some of the girls that go here..._

Kyle's thoughts were interrupted by the doors to the school opening.

"Ugh." Kenny groaned.

As the students walked into their class they noticed that their…well…what they call a teacher wasn't there.

"Where do you think Mr. Garrison is?" Stan said as he turned around in his chair.

"Maybe he went to get _another_ sex change." Kenny laughed. "Aw man. Remember when Kyle got Mr. Garrisons balls as his knees because he wanted to play basketball." Now Cartman joined in Kenny's laughter.

"Because Kahl was to short to play?" Cartman said through his laughter.

"Yea and then they popped under pressure during the game?" Kenny laughed harder.

Kyle put his head down on the table. "Don't remind me." Kyle said in a muffled voice.

Stan glared at Cartman and Kenny. "Remember when Cartman pretended to have tourettes and-"

Cartman immediately stopped laughing while Kenny laughed even harder.

"Yea… I knew that would shut you up." Stan smirked.

"Shut up, asshole! Remember the time when Wendy first broke up with you an-"

"Ok, ok, we get it. Shut up." Stan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't tell me to shut up, dumbass!"

"Don't call dumbass fatso!"

Buts Stan and Cartman's argument, Kyle's embarrassment, Kenny's laughter was interrupted by the door flying open and their teacher coming in.

"Ok class, we have a new student. Don't kill them."

They all looked at the door to see the girl with long dark chocolate hair walk in.

"Whoa… who is _that?" _Kenny smirked.

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think Kenny just got a boner."

Cartman raised an eyebrow.

Kyle still had his head down. "Who's wh-" Kyle smiled at the sight of who the new student was.

Cartman looked at Kyle, then Veronica. "What's so special about her, _Kahl_?"

Kyle shot a look of annoyance to Cartman. "She's just a friend."

"Mhm."

Mr. Garrison sat at his desk with a bored expression and his head resting on his hand. "Ok, Vanessa, care to tell the clas-"

"It's _Veronica_."

"Whatever, both begin with V. So tell us about…whatever."

"Well, my name is Veronica Martinez and I'm from Puerto Rico."

"Oh great another Mexican."

She shot Mr. Garrison a pissed look. "We're _legal_."

"Well whatever the only thing Puertoricans do are drink, talk about their problems, an have parties every day of the week."

Veronica raised an eyebrow. "Just like people who can't get their sexuality straight." She pointed to an old photo of him and Mr. Slave and another photo of him as Janet Garrison.

"Burn!" Someone in the back of the class shouted.

"Alright smart ass, go sit next to Eric."

"Well who's that?"

"The fat kid."

"AYE! I'm not fat! I'm buff you tranny!"

"Don't push it, do you want me to call Mr. Mackey?"

"Whatever, its not like I _wanted_ to push it." Cartman mumbled under his breath.

A couple of snickers came from the class.

As Veronica walked to her seat the guys in the class began making comments about her.

"Wow…" Token awed.

"Hey baby…" Kenny winked.

As she walked pass Clyde he turned around so that he could take a look from the back. "Nice ass cutie."

Cartman eyed her suspiciously as she sat down. He smiled at him, he just stared.

"Did I do…something wrong?"

"Alright…" He sighed. "Let's see them."

She cocked her head to the side. "See…what?"

"You know."

"What do I know?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

She put her hands on her head and made a worried expression. "I'm so confused!"

He sighed again and rubbed his forehead. "The guns! Maybe you people really are stupid."

"W-what guns?"

"Jesus, everyone knows that all Hispanics has some sort of weapon. Puertoricans carry guns."

"So? It's just a stereo type. It's not always true. And did you just call my people _stupid_?"

"Well no du-" But Cartman was interrupted by the teacher's voice.

"Ok class, were going to continue on our social studies report since I forgot my teachers schedule at home. And I don't feel like trying to remember what were going to do. So just get into your groups and do whatever…you picked for your social studies report. Just don't bother me." He said as he brought a magazine to his face.

"Um…Excuse me…" Veronica said in a small voice.

The teacher sighed. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Well did it occur to you that I just started here, and didn't do any projects so far here? So I need a group."

"Ok fine just join Stan's group."

"And who i-"

"I'm Stan." The black haired boy said as he moved his desk to connect his with Cartman and Kyle's. He put out his hand. "Hi." He smiled. She shook his hand.

"Well thank god not everyone here is an asshole." As she glared at Cartman. She hadn't noticed Kyle until now.

"Oh my god! Kyle! I didn't notice you until now." She smiled warmly.

Kenny glared at Kyle. "You _know_ her? You've been holding out on us?" He looked at Veronica. "Hi, I'm Kenny. You're hot."

"Um…thank you." She said looking down.

He lifted her face to his. "Very hot." He smirked. Stan smacked his hand away.

"Sorry, I need to get him _fixed_."He said as shot Kenny a look.

She giggled. "So what exactly are we doing the report on?"

Kyle looked at his friends. "Nothing. We haven't decided yet."

Cartman looked at Kyle with look of disbelief. "Well _I_ wanted to do a report on the holocaust but _Kahl_ here…"

"_Cartman. _Don't _even_ start."

"Well why not?" Veronica said resting on her head on her hand.

"Because Kahl here, is a Kike." Cartman said smugly leaning back in his chair.

"_Cartman."_ Kyle said balling his hands into fists. "I'm warning you…"

"Whatever Jew-boy."

Kyle sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry Kyle…I didn't know." Veronica said with look of sincereness.

Kyle studied at her expression. _You can see in her eyes how she feels… "_No…It's cool." He smiled.

Veronica smiled back shyly._ He really is cute…_

Cartman took a look at Kyle and Veronica and how they were just…smiling at each other._ Oh Christ…this is bullshit._ "Okay, okay…back to work." But he noticed that wasn't working to get their attention.

Kenny made a static noise that you hear in walkie talkies. "General Marsh, we've lost Private Broflovski, do you read?"

"Yes, Private, and it looks like he's not coming back." They both laughed.

Cartman began snapping his fingers in Kyle's face. "Jew boy, Kike, Jew rat?" He shrugged his shoulders and put on an expression of disbelief. "Nothing's working!"

Kyle and Veronica finally snapped out of their trans. "Work, work, right…work." Kyle said nervously shuffling his papers trying to act as if nothing happened.

"Right…right." Veronica said blushing.

"Look at them Kenny. They've totally fallen for each other." Cartman said.

"No we haven't!" The brown haired girl and the boy with the green hat snapped back in unison.

"Now then I have your attention…If we can't do the holocaust…why don't we do the raping and killing of Tainos by the spainards?" Cartman said eyeing Veronica

Veronica looked like she was at a funeral service. "W-well…um…"

Kyle shot Cartman a look. "Cartman you asshole…we are not doing that either."

Cartman pounded his fist on the desk. "Well, why the hell not?"

"Because it's fucked up you fatass!"

Cartman pointed to Veronica. "If she wasn't here you would go for it!"

Kyle felt his face heat up but his eyes told Cartman he was serious. "No, I wouldn't, Cartman."

"Um...did I do something wrong?" She said as she looked at Stan and Kenny.

"No…They do this every day." Stan said bluntly.

Cartman looked into his eyes. _He's being serious. WHAT TH- STOP LOOKING INTO HIS EYES!_

Kyle looked into Cartman eyes. He saw someone trying to prove a point._ Cartman always wants to be right when he's not. Even though when he is...it's a bit embarrassing but…he's not right now…It's weird how I can see something in his eyes. He's an asshole but…his eyes seem so gentle and warm._

Cartman leaned back into his chair. "Whatever. We still don't have a topic dumbass."

"Fine. As long we don't do one that has to do with the torture of a specific race." He took a quick look at Veronica. She was smiling.

_He's so nice… _She thought to herself, smiling. Then the smile faded into a confused expression. _Wait…what the…fuck?_

Veronica leaned over the desks into Kyle's face.

"Whoa…" Kenny smirked while checking out her body.

"Jesus Christ dude!" Stan said with a shocked expression.

Cartman looked a bit shocked. "H-hey…we'd better get back to…the raping of…" But Cartman couldn't finish his sentence because of how close Veronica was to Kyle.

_She'd better stay away from him…_Cartman thought to himself, but, then, widen his eyes a little bit to what he was thinking._ What the hell do I care if she likes him? It's just...Kahl is as straight at as a circle so…she'll get hurt because she didn't get her little Jew boyfriend. I do not want to be around a crybaby for the rest of the school year._

Cartman glanced over Kyle. He smirked he'd never seen Kyle so nervous._ He's shitting Jew bricks._

"V-Veronica!" Kyle said nervously. _Oh my god. She's really close. Our noses are touching. Oh shit._ _Jesus it's hot._

She examined Kyle's eye for a moment. Then, she rubbed off a substance under his eye. She sat back in her chair and looked at the substance with a confused look. There was a silence in the group. "…Make up?" She finally said. At that, Cartman broke out in laughter. Stan looked over at Kyle in confusion and rubbed some off.

"Why are you wearing make up?" Stan said as he examined the makeup.

Cartman stopped laughing for a minute to take a few deep breaths. "Dude, dude…MAKE UP!" He burst out in laughter once again.

Stan now noticed a small black smudge under his eye. As he reached over to rub some more off, Kyle backed away.

"I, uh…bathroom." He said as he dashed out the room.

"Here we go…" Mr. Garrison said rolling his eyes.

* * *

Kyle looked in the mirror. _Aw shit! I tried to cover up my black eye where my mom hit me… and it didn't work. Son of a bitch! If anyone saw this black eye they'd call me pussy. And I do _not _need that bullshit right now in my life. With my mom who has me on lock down. I can't see any of my friends at their house anymore. My mom hates me…. Let's go down the list of what's wrong with my life. My abusive mom. That fatass who makes life hell for me. I got everything taken out of my room .I can't eat at home. And that's it…_

"That's not so bad…is it?" Kyle's voice cracked to the reflection. Kyle could feel the tears coming out.

"What's not so bad?" A voice said.

Kyle turned around to see Cartman. "Oh great it's _you."_ Kyle said looking back to the mirror quickly wiping the tears off.

Cartman sighed. He walked over next to Kyle. "Kahl…" Kyle scowled at him. "What's wronnng?" Cartman said.

Kyle looked down at the sink. "You don't care." He began to walk away. But Cartman caught his arm. Kyle turned around to see a very serious Cartman. "Let go."

"Tell me."

"No, now let go."

"If you tell me."

"Cartman, n-"

But Kyle saw Cartman bring his hand to his face. He rubbed all the makeup off in one stroke.

Cartman let go of Kyle's arm. "Who did it?" Kyle could sense the sternness of Cartman's voice.

Kyle looked up hopelessly into Cartman's eyes. _H-he's serious…for once… I can tell he's serious… and it's not gonna bite me in the ass later…_

He looked down. "N-no one…" He began to walk off. But Cartman caught him once again.

"Kahl. If you were being beaten up and I wasn't there to see, I'd be verrry pissed."

_FUCK. I just thought he might be serious. When all he wants to see is me getting my ass kicked. But his eyes…tell a different story._

Kyle snatched his arm back. "You think this is a joke?!"

Cartman looked at Kyle with a blank expression.

Kyle sighed. "W-whatever." He began to walk out for the third time…but this time Cartman grabbed his left arm.

"AH SHIT!" Kyle yelled in pain.

Cartman quickly released his arm. "What the fuck?"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Cartman looked at Kyle with what Kyle thought was a worried expression and pulled his left arm again.

"FUCK!" Kyle got onto his knees and tried to hold his left shoulder. He looked up at Cartman. "WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?"

"Kahl…what the hell is wrong with arm?"

Kyle just looked up at him, hurt. "I already told you…you don't care." He looked down to the floor. "Just leave me alone."

"Jew I'm not leaving until you tell me who did this so I can tell them that only I can hurt you physically and emotionally."

Cartman heard a very small laughter.

Kyle looked up at Cartman. Cartman saw tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"You really do think this is a joke…"

Cartman stood there…shocked at the fact Kyle was crying in front of…_him._

"Cartman…this is _my life_. Not some sick game for your pleasure. But that's what you see it as, a giant game. If I'm happy…you've lost. If I'm angry…you've made to the next level."

Cartman still stood their shocked.

"But I'm a fucking person. With _real_ fucking feelings. You have them. Their just dormant. And if you knew what half my life was at home… What the hell am I saying… you don't care. It's just a game for you."

Cartman snapped back to reality. "Look, Jew boy all I wanted to know is who did it. I didn't ask for a fucking spee-"

"MY MOM DID IT!" He screamed now two single tears rolling down his cheeks.

Cartman stood there with a look of confusion now.

"Are you fucking happy now?! You've got what you've wanted! My life is now hell at home _and_ school! So now my life is hell twenty- four fucking seven! It's because of your damn lie that got me like this! It's always your fucking fault I'm in trouble! FUCKING ALWAYS!"

Kyle looked back down to the floor when he felt someone lift him up. He was still looking the floor when he felt an intense pain to his face.

He looked up to see an angry Cartman.

"Jew… it is only _my _job to make your life hell."

Kyle just looked up at Cartman with a look of sadness and hopelessness.

"You be sure to tell your bitch of a mom that. Or I'll tell her. She can't make your life hell, she's your _mom_. Stand up to her like the way you stand up to me. Tell her off. Don't take her bullshit the way you do now. And if I ever see you like this again, I'll make it worse."

Kyle looked into his eyes._ H-he feels sorry for me… He doesn't want to see me like this, unless he's there to cause it… He wants me to say something to my mom. He wants me to stand up for myself._

Kyle watched as Cartman left. He stopped and turned around, but didn't look him in the eye. "Don't let that bitch hurt you."

Suddenly Kyle felt an immense burst of warmness inside of him._ Wh-what? What's going on... ? I think I'm still sick. A-and now my stomach .H-he doesn't care. An-and… Oh think I'm going to vomit. I feel so hot…has it always been this hot? Why do I feel so nervous…what the hell's going on? _But then Kyle felt angry.

"Cartman?" Cartman didn't turn around but stopped. "What Jew?" He said in blunt voice.

"Don't fucking act like you care… and fuck me over. I know you, you might just turn around and make me feel like shit. You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself. So don't try and me make me feel like I'm actually worth something and take it away."

Cartman put on a confused expression. "W-whatever Jew. Just don't tell anyone." He said as he walked out of the bathroom.

Cartman stood outside the bathroom confused._ Why do I feel…weird? I think his mom brain washed or something into saying that. _As Kyle looked in the mirror he scowled.

_He doesn't care... he just want s to alone in making my life hell. He doesn't have anything good about him._

Cartman mentally kicked himself. _I don't even care what happens to the little Jew rat. He can go ahead and kill himself. I'll just bug some other Jew…_

Kyle's scowl turned into a look of defeat. He grabbed the edges of the sink and look down at it.

_I really hate to admit it…but what Cartman said made a lot of fucking sense. _

Kyle looked back up at the mirror. "God damnit."

* * *

So sorry for the long wait my comp. got a virus and mom took forever to call for a new lolz. So…Veronica serves a purpose in the story. Kyle will not end up with her in the end of the story. They will not get together in the end. And the reason Kyle got so mad was because Cartman played him so many times Kyle was pissed. So I hope this satisfied my readers lolz. Thanx u for the reviews and….plz review lolz.


	5. Ive felt thisbefore

"Kyle?" A worried black haired boy asked.

The boys were at lunch at this time.

"Kyle?" He waved his hand in front of his friends face. "God damnit. I hate it when he does this."

"So? Let him be like that." Kenny said eyeing Kyle's food tray. "Do you think he's going to eat his pizza?"

Stan gave Kenny a look that said, 'Are you serious?' "You know…that's something I would have actually expected from Cartman." He said as he turned his to face Cartman who was in deep thought like Kyle.

Stan gave a puzzled look to Kenny. "What the hell is going on? It's like once Cartman ran after Kyle and they came back they were like this!" He said as made gesture towards the two boys.

Kenny shuddered. "Stan, I think maybe-"

"Can get you get your mind of boobs and sex for more than a God damn minute?! Jesus Christ!" Stan said as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Damn… I don't think I ca-"

"Stop." The raven haired boy said closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

_Ah shit… Cartman was trying to be human for once and I had to be the asshole. Fucking shit. What he said… _'_Don't let that bitch hurt you.'_… _Meant a lot to me… It showed me that even assholes can give somewhat of a damn about people. Now he probably said out of selfish reason but…still. _Kyle thought.

_Fucking Jew. He calls me the asshole when he just said that _I_ don't give a damn about anyone but myself. I tried to help the little Cock sucker._ He turned to face Kyle._ He doesn't deserve my help. It's a privilege to receive my help. Yea it's true I'd fuck him over…but I tried to help the little fucker and not fuck him over. Why? I just felt I needed to._

"What are planning to do to me now?" A voice said snapping Cartman back to reality. Cartman hadn't noticed that he was staring at Kyle.

"N-nothing Jew! I was just… examining how ugly you are!"

"Cartman! That is so juvenile!" Kyle answered back standing up.

Kyle was sensitive about his looks ever since that list was made in fourth grade. He knew that one was fake, but… it was still made and all the guys saw it and made fun of him. So it still very much bothered him.

"Ugly?" A voice came from behind Kyle. "I _really_ beg to differ." They all turned around to see a smiling Veronica.

Stan smirked at Kyle, who was sweating.

She made her way around the table to sit across the four boys. "Kyle is_ very_ cute." She said as she crossed her legs.

"Damn....Thank you, Jesus." Kenny whispered.

"Why?! She said Kyle was cute not you!" He whispered back.

"Her…legs…."

"Oh Jesus." He said rolling his eyes and resting his head on his hand.

Kyle quickly sat back down.

"Where were you?" Cartman questioned. "At a shoot out?"

Kyle nudged Cartman. "Don't…fucking…start…." He whispered viscously.

"No… Mr. … Mrs. … Whatever that thing is held me back for making that comment about his or her sexuality." She giggled.

"Yea…he's sensitive about that kind of stuff." Kenny said bluntly.

"Just like Kahl's, sensitive about being ugly."

Kyle just scowled at Cartman. "Shut up fatass." Kyle said for probably the octillionth time in his lifetime.

Veronica gave Kyle a very confused look. "Why are you so sensitive about it? You're cute…and you should know that."

Kyle scoffed.

"I'm serious!" She said smiling.

Kyle now had the puzzled look on his face. "…You really think I'm…cute?"

She shyly nodded her head yes.

"Ok…" Cartman interrupted. "What exactly do you find so attractive about Kahl?" He leaned back into his chair.

Stan smirked at Kyle. "Yea… same question Cartman asked." He said leaning into the table.

Veronica blushed, slightly tilted her head down and looked at the bottom left corner of her eyes.

Cartman, Kenny and Stan burst out in laughter. "Awww… does someone have a crush on the little Jew?"

"Dude she _totally_ has a crush on you." Stan said nudging Kyle who was slightly blushing.

"Kyle, you lucky son of a bitch!" Kenny said laughing, then he noticed Kyle was blushing. "Dude, he's blushing too!" They all laughed even harder.

"Dudes…that's not cool." Kyle said looking at Stan with an annoyed look.

Stan got the message quickly. "Ok… ok… c'mon guys." The laughter died down.

Cartman held Veronica's hands and gave her a sincere look. "I'm sorry…" Veronica looked back up at Cartman. "That you like the JEW!" He and Kenny burst out in laughter again.

Veronica got up. "I don't…UGGH!" She stormed out of the cafeteria.

Kyle quickly stood up. "Veronica…!"

"Veronica! It was just a joke!" Stan called out.

"Aw, Veronica! Don't be like that! It's okay!" Kenny said through his laughter.

He looked at Cartman and Kenny…hoping his eyes would shoot lasers at them. "You guys are such assholes."

Cartman 's laughter died down. He smirked. "Kahl… do you really like this girl?"

"N-no!" Kyle said as he felt his face heat up. "She's just a friend is all." He said assuringly.

"Mhm."

"She is!" He turned his attention to his friend Stan. "Stan?"

Stan looked gave Cartman and Kyle VERY quick glances. He folded his arms. "No. No. I'm not getting sucked into this fight."

"Bu-" Kyle started off. He sighed. "I'll be back."

They all watched as Kyle went after Veronica.

Cartman laughed. "God damn, he's a fucking push over. Seriously you guys, if they were to get together, it wouldn't last very long."

"Dude they _are_ going to get together." Kenny said reaching for Kyle's pizza.

"What makes you think that?" Cartman said cluelessly.

Kenny and Stan looked at each other blankly. They then looked back at their, somewhat, overweight friend.

"The way they looked at each other during class…" Stan started off.

"The way the smile when they see each other…" Kenny said taking a bite out of his pizza.

"The way they get all flustered when they see each other…"

"The way they defend each other…"

"The way-"

Cartman covered their mouths. "Damn…I get it. But what would he see in her? That doesn't seem like his kind of bitch."

Stan sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Cartman…she's fun."

"And hot." Kenny interrupted.

Stan gave a him a blank expression and turned his attention back to Cartman. "She makes him feel better about himself."

"She's hot."

"She's smart."

"She's hot."

"She makes him laugh and smile."

"And…she looks like a Jessica rabbit doll.

"KENNNY!" Stan yelled in frustration.

"You can't blame a guy." He said leaning back.

Stan sighed again. "Cartman…she's the exact opposite of you. That's all he needs."

"I'm fun!"

"Sometimes…when we don't get in trouble. Which is rare. Why do you care?"

"I don't!" He folded his arms "I just don't think she's right for him." He mumbled quietly.

"Since when the hell do you know what's right for him?"

"He needs someone that will man him up. She's just going to baby his already weak ass. It's just going to make him more of a pussy."

Stan pondered on that thought for a moment.

"He needs someone that can…get him OUT of hard times. Not someone who can just help THROUGH him."

"Dude…Cartman…have you been watching Oprah?" Stan asked genualiy confused.

Cartman was thinking about what he just said when he was brought back to reality. "N-no! It's just when… they break up they'll mope about it throughout the entire fucking school year and I'm not dealing with that shit."

"Well…maybe your right." Stan said not feeling like arguing.

_And honestly…I don't like her_. Cartman thought to himself. As he stared at his tray.

-

_UGGH I do NOT like him!_ Veronica thought to herself as she stomped in the halls. She stopped, leaned back against a wall and just let herself slide down. She brought her knees to her chest. She felt tears coming to her eyes. _I hate when people assume stuff. It pisses me off. All I said was that he's cute! He's also….very nice…and fun…and sweet and…_

"S-scuse me?" Said a small voice.

Veronica looked up to see a very timid looking boy looking back down at her.

"Oh jeez, d-did I do something wrong? D-did I make you cry. Oh hamburgers I'm sorry." The timid boy asked.

Veronica studied the boy for a minute. He had blond hair, an aquamarine jacket…and maybe a habit of hitting his fists against each other nervously, but lightly.

"No…" She said as she quickly wiped the tears away.

He sat down next to her. "Y-you know… you can give me a good hollerin if it'll make you feel better."

"Why…would I do that?"

"… I don't know… a lot of the fellas here holler at me when I do something wrong."

"Well… what do you exactly do you do wrong?"

"Well… I don't know… talk I guess."

Veronica giggled and gave a sincere, but confused smile. "What's your name?"

"B-butters."

She quickly stood up and held out her hand. "My name is Veronica. It's nice to meet you Butters." She smiled warmly.

He grabbed her hand and pulled himself up. "I-it's a pleasure meeting you too." He smiled nervously. He looked at the floor nervously and fideled with his fist again. "I-if you don't mind me askin… why were you crying?" He looked back up at her.

She smiled again and turned around and put her hands behind her back. "I hate…assumptions. And Kenny and Cartman were assuming…I liked-" She looked down feeling flustered.

"Yea… A lot of the people here like to assume stuff…but… I don't pay them no mind. You don't have to tell me the name of the person that they assumed you like…if it bothers you."

She turned around, still smiling. "Thank you."

"Veronica!" A voice yelled down the hall.

Veronica turned around to see Kyle. "Kyle!" She ran to him. They both met half way down the hall.

"Veronica…the guys were just being stupid. You gotta understand their a bunch of douche bags they always do stupid sh-" He suddenly felt a finger on his lips.

"It's…cool…" She said smiling. She turned around and faced Butters. "He made me feel better."

"Lets go back to lunch, I'm STARTVING. Because _someone_ wanted to play with snowballs and made me miss breakfast."

"Ok…I'll be there in sec."

Veronica watched as Kyle began to walk back to the lunch room. She turned her attention back to Butters. "Aren't you coming?"

"N-no. I'm not supposed to sit with them anymore…because I'm too faggy or something like that. It's started in 8th grade."

"But…I thought you said you don't pay any attention to their assumptions."

"Well…I don't…I-its just Eric told me he'll beat me to a pulp if I go near that table."

"So… you miss lunch every day?"

"W-well no. I was eating right over there." He pointed down the hall, not far from where Veronica first was. There was a just a brown paper bag.

"Don't you ever get lonely?"

"W-well…sometimes but…I try not to think about it…"

Veronica walked over and grabbed Butters' hand. She pulled him over to the paper bag. And sat down.

"Then I'll stay with you." She smiled warmly.

"You…you will? N-no foolsies?"

"Yes…it's not right for someone to be by themselves." She smiled warmly up at her new blond friend. "And I can understand loneliness. It's not good feeling."

"Well…geez…you're the nicest person I've ever met."

"Well I can't have my friends feel lonely can I?"

Butters looked down and sat down next his new friend. "…Thanks."

_

"Okay class. Now that lunch is over… you know what to do. The whole Social Studies project…yada yada yada…"

Kyle turned around in his chair to face Kenny. "Dude...have you seen Veronica? She's late. She said she'd be in the lunch room in second and then she never came!"

Kenny just shrugged his shoulders.

They heard the door open. It was Veronica and the shy blonde boy.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mr.…. Um… ah…."

"Take a seat Martinez, Stotch."

"C-can you not tell my parents I was late? They'll ground me for sure an-"

"Yes…Butters I will not tell your parents. Now get to your seat and leave me alone."

Butters walked to his desk and began writing his report.

"Hey." Veronica said smiling as she sat down.

"Where were you?" Kyle said.

"I was with Butters."

"BUTTERS?!" They all said in shocked in unison.

"That fag?!" Kenny said pointing at Butters, who obviously didn't hear them.

"What? I don't see anything wrong with hanging out him!"

"Veronica… he put my dick in his mouth. He's gay, don't you see what's wrong with that?" Cartman said hysterically. He then noticed Kyle staring at him with loathing look.

"What?" Cartman asked geniually confused.

"_You_ put your dick in his mouth. And I can't belive you did that to him."

"Oh…Kahl. Can't you just let that go? We were NINE!"

"No because that was really fucked up dude. And besides at first you put his dick in you-"

"Enough said." Cartman said covering Kyle's mouth. "Anyways, Veronica he's a pussy!"

"But he's nice." Veronica said childishly.

"So?! He's gay!"

"OK! Enough!" Stan said throwing his hands up in the air. "Now dudes….and…dudette. We have to choose something for our report…_now_."

As they were discussing different topics Veronica couldn't help herself from glancing over at Butters who didn't have a group and was already writing his essay.

Veronica tugged on Kyle's, jacket like a child, while Kyle was sitting and staring blankly at Stan and Cartman, who were in a very serious heated argument.

"I think we should do our Report on when Women were practically servants and were killed if the men thought they were witches."

"No, Cartman! If Wendy found out I was writing a report on that she'd-"

"Break up with you?"

"No, you asshole! She'll get super pissed!"

"Stan…heres a thought…DON'T TELL THE BITCH!"

"Don't call her a bitch, fatass!"

"AY! Don't call me fatass, asshole!"

"Shut up Cartman!"

Kyle was just blankly staring when he felt the tug on his jacket, then turned his attention to Veronica.

"What is it?"

"Why….why is Butters always by himself?"

"I don't know…he just chooses to…why?"

"It's not right."

"Veronica…"

"It isn't. What did he do wrong?"

"I. Don't. Know. Didn't you hear me? I personally don't think hes that bad of a guy bu-"

"Then why don't you let him sit with you at lunch?"

Kyle put on a confused expression and then put two and two together. "You were eating with Butters…That's why you weren't at lunch…"

"Don't change the subject!" She said childishly as she always does.

"Cartman would beat the shit out of him if he sat with us!"

She gave Kyle a disappointed look and turned around to continue to study Butters.

Veronica felt a hand on her shoulder. It turned her around. "It's. Not. My. Choice. I don't mind Butters sitting with us. It's just…I don't want him to get hurt by Cartman. He'll get massacered if he comes within 5 feet of the table." Kyle said with pleading eyes for her to understand.

She looked into his eyes. Veronica sighed and rested her head in her hand. "Its… not fair." She mouthed.

Everyone was busy minding their own lives when they heard Mr. Mackey's voice on the School Speaker. "Um… There is an armed suspect in the building…m'kay so if we could just do the lock down procedure… that'd be great…M'kay thank you."

"Alright Craig turn off th- Did you just flip me off?!"

"No."

"Just turn off the lights and everyone go to the corner of the room and just the fuck up."

Everyone did as told. They waited. When they saw the shadow of a figure in the door way a couple whispers were heard.

Kyle looked at Veronica and noticed her face was pale and she looked scared. Her teeth were chattering and she was shivering.

_I'm going to die…right here…right now. God damint I'm only 17! Oh….this sucks ass! I wanted to meet Shigeru Miyamoto before I died! SHIT! Well I gue-_

Veronica was thinking before her thoughts were inturrpeted by something she felt. She felt an arm being wrapped around her. She slightly jumped but turned around to see who it was. She turned around to see her red headed friend.

"You won't die." He smiled.

Veronica felt herself blush and quickly turned away. But then she slowly smiled. "Thank you." She whispered.

Just then the door was kicked down. To reveal a man carrying a machine gun. He had red hair was tall and skinny and had blue eyes.

"Now didn't I say shut the fuck up?!" Mr./Mrs. Garrison shouted to the class.

The man didn't say anything and quickly walked over to Veronica and snatched her out of Kyle's arm and pulled out a shot gun and put it to her head.

"WRITE ME A CHECK FOR 900 GRAND, AND I'LL LET THE GIRL GO!"

"Kyle!" She pleaded.

"Veronica!" He began to rush to him when he felt a pull on his left arm that made him fall to the ground.

"SHIT! AH SHIT! THAT FUCKING HURTS! CHRIST!" He looked up to see Cartman.

"Are you fucking nuts? Let him kill her!" Cartman whispered viciously.

"No! She's my friend!"

"You just met her this morning!"

"So?"

"And you care about her this much? You just met her!"

Kyle looked down. "I don't care." He mumbled as he got up and rushed towards the guy.

"K-KAHL!"

"KYLE!" Stan shouted, worried.

"OH JESUS. DUDE!" Kenny said clasping his head.

The man quickly glanced at the class."ALRIGHT 1, 2-" He was just about to pull the trigger when Kyle tackled him.

The man bit Kyle's left shoulder.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Kyle fell off of the man clutching on to his left shoulder, which of course…made the pain worse.

Kyle looked up at the man for a few seconds. He saw him take out something silver. Kyle heard a few screams and then felt an immense pain in his entire body. As if he was he was stung by jellyfish. Then everything went black.

__

"You think he'll wake up?"

"Of course…he has to."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Stop being so fucking pessimistic!"

"I'm being _ realistic_."

"Well if you're if you're going to be a bitch or, realistic, for the guy who just saved your fucking life…you can go to hell."

"But-"

"Veronica! Just shut, the hell, up! I'm getting a fucking head ache from your whining Mexican mouth."

"You know what? You have been mean to me since this morning! What the FUCK did I do wrong to you? Excuse me for not insulting Kyle! Excuse me for not treating him like shit! Excuse me for not fucking insulting his race! I'm sorry for not treating him like a fucking NOBODY! I don't like doing mean stuff like that!"

"AY, I do NOT treat him like a nobody!"

"The hell you don't! From what Butter's has told me, you do this shit to him EVERY God damn day! Your just…a natural asshole! And what Kyle said about you dying the other day, was fucked up, but I don't blame him! Why do you fucking do it?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAN-"

But they were both interrupted by the moaning of the red head. They were in the nurse's office waiting for Kyle to awaken.

"Nn…Oh, my head…" Kyle said as he sat up rubbing his head

"Kyle!" Veronica rushed over to him.

"Veron-" Kyle began but was jumped on by Veronica.

"I-I'm glad your okay." She said through tears forming in her eyes. She gave him a hug. She had a smile on her face that slowly faded as she rested her head on Kyle's shoulder. "I'm sorry Kyle…I'm sorry getting you in this condition. I'm so sorry…"

She felt an arm pull her in closer. "It's okay Veronica…It wasn't your fault."

"Are you fucking high?! She almost got you killed? Kahl, I have NEVER brought you this close to death!"

Kyle looked over Veronica's shoulder. "The Hell you haven't!"

"But I got you out of it, didn't I? There was nothing she could have done to save you!"

Cartman waited for an answer. But, instead all he received was a glare from Kyle as he went back to comforting Veronica.

"You're fucking unbelievable. And you're fucking stupid. Over a fucking spic you met this morning. You really are stupid. Now, I don't give a damn, go ahead and kill yourself. I don't give a shit anymore." Cartman grabbed his jacket and slammed the door on his way out.

Veronica pushed herself away from Kyle. "Kill yourself?!"

Kyle said no words. Just looked down and got off the bed. "I have to get home."

"Kyle!" She called out after him.

He ignored her grabbed his bag and was out the door. Veronica, now alone just sat there. _Kill himself?_

Kyle, now in the hallways spotted Cartman. "Cartman! Fatass!" Kyle shouted out.

Cartman began walking faster.

"Cartman! God damnit! I know you fucking hear me! HEY!"

Kyle ran after Cartman and caught up. He laid a hand on his shoulder.

Cartman sharply turned around and smacked Kyle's hand off. "Here's a Jew phrase, don't, touch me."

Cartman began walking away again, but then felt a sharp pain in his back.

He turned around to see a heavy breathing Kyle with a balled up fist. "Don't fucking dismiss me like a piece of shit!"

"What the hell do you want?!"  
"Why the hell did you blow up on me like that?"  
"I didn't blow up on you!"  
"You just told me to _kill_ myself!"  
"I said go _ahead_ and kill yourself."

Kyle looked at him for a couple of seconds and then looked down. "I fucking knew. I _fucking knew _it."

Cartman raised an eyebrow. "Knew what?"

"THAT YOU DIDN'T MEAN WHAT YOU SAID!" Kyle yelled looking up at him. "I knew you didn't mean when you said you would care if I died. I fucking KNEW it."

Before Cartman opened his mouth to say anything Kyle went on again. "And you fucking remember I told you in the bathroom?"

"Wha-"

"NOT TO FUCKING _ACT _LIKE YOU CARE! BUT I SHOULDVE FUCKING KNOW BY _NOW_ THAT YOUR FATASS ISNT GOING TO CARE ABOUT ANY ONE BUT YOURSELF, YOU FUCKING, MANUPILATIVE, EGOTISTICAL, FASTASSED, SOCIOPATH! I TOLD YOU DON'T MAKE ME FEEL LIKE IM ACTUALLY WORTH A SHIT! AN-"

But Cartman had heard enough he shoved Kyle against the nearest locker without any warning. He got really close to Kyle's face. All Cartman had to do was pucker his lips to kiss Kyle.

Kyle looked into the Brunettes eyes. They looked mad but pleading.

"KAHL!"

But Kyle continued to search into Cartmans eyes. He felt a stinging sensation in his left cheek. He fell to the floor. He looked up at Cartman. Cartman looked back at him. Cartman saw hurt in Kyle's eyes.

"DON'T FUCKING ACT LIKE YOU HAVE THE _HARDEST_ LIFE IN THE FUCKING WORLD! WERE YOU IN THE HOLOCAUST? NO. ARE YOU IN IRAQ? NO. STOP ACTING LIKE YOU LIVE IN _HELL_. GET _OVER_ YOURSELF. NO ONE IS GOING TO COME TO YOU EVERY TIME YOU CRY! YOU'RE NOT SPECIAL! NOBODY IS, YOU DIPSHIT! SO STOP ACTING AS IF PEOPLE NEED TO DO WHAT EVA YOU COMMAND. LIFE ISNT LIKE THAT KAHL! YOU ACT AS IF YOU'RE IF YOU'RE GOING TO _DIE_ EVERY DAY IF YOU DON'T GET WHAT YOU WANT! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU EVEN HAVE A MOM! SHES A BITCH, YEA, BUT SHE IS FUCKING _THERE_ FOR YOU. YOU HAVE SOMONE WHO GIVES TIME TO YOU. SHE KNOWS YOU EXISIT! SHE IS FUCKING A…LI…VE! YOU HAVE FRIENDS WHO TRY TOO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER AND YOU PUSH THEM AWAY! YOU HAVE FUCKING FRIENDS!"

Kyle looked surprised and scared as he stared at his large friend as he rubbed his cheek.

Kyle had just remembered at that moment how Cartman's mom died 2 years ago of an unknown STD. How now, Cartman had to work 54 hours straight to make enough money to survive. How he had to live with Kenny, alone, since Kenny's parents had gotten so drunk they shot each other when Kenny was 12. Kenny didn't even work so Cartman had to make all the money. How 4 hours after school on Friday, Cartman begins his 54 hour shift. No breaks. How his father came to the funeral of his mom, just to tell 15 year old Cartman how much he hated him. How he wasn't worthy to have such a great mom. How he was _worthless._ How Cartman's _one_ girl friend, who actually understood him, died in car accident. Cartman _really _cared for that girl. Probably more than anything. After that he never dated or made an attempt to date ever again. How his Uncle, who died last year, starved and beaten Cartman , physically, mentally and emotionally. That was the year Cartman was "homeschooled".

Kyle looked down, then looked up at Cartman, to see him leaning his head against a locker, two tears dripping down his face. Kyle struggled to pull himself up by grabbing a locker knob.

"I-I'm sorry Cartman. I just…" Kyle looked down nervously. "Cartman…I'm sorry again, for what I said. You have your own reasons for being the way you are. But…I know…as much as I hate to acknowledge it…and as much as I deny it to myself and others…you are a good person. No matter how much we argue… I care for you. That's why I whenever I had the chance to let you die…I didn't take it. I would never would let you die And in a Non-homo way…I-I…No…me, Stan and Kenny…." Kyle sighed and swallowed. "Love you…and see you as our brother. And _any_ girl…would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend. And maybe I am an asshole. And should just… go kill myself." Kyle dashed off.

"Y-you're such a fag…" Cartman whispered to himself as he saw Kyle run away. He smiled for about three seconds but then Cartman gritted his teeth. Cartman was sick of his _own_ life. But then he felt a warm sensation coming around him from the side. He looked down to see a frowning Veronica looking up at him, hugging him.

"I-I…don't know your past. But I can sense…you feel a lot of pain…and I'm sorry if I misunderstood you…"

Cartman blinked away the tears in surprise of Veronica's apology.

_T-this bitch is nuts._

Veronica hugged him tighter. And to her surprise she felt Cartman hugging her back. She felt water falling on her head. She knew it was Cartman. She didn't bother looking up.

-

As Kyle dashed away he slipped on a paper and…BAM. Fell on his left shoulder. "SON...OF…A…GOD…DAMN…PURE…BRED…BITCH!" Kyle yelled emphasizing the word "bitch".

Veronica and Cartman heard. They rushed to where they heard the voice. They came to see Kyle lying on the floor wincing in pain.

"IT HURRRTS!" Kyle shouted.

"Oh my god!" Veronica exclaimed as she saw Kyle.

Cartman examined him. "You're such a Jew." He joked.

"Now is NOT the time for jokes Cartman! I-I-I think I broke my leg!"

Veronica poked it.

"FUCKING SHIT!"

"Yea…its broken…" Cartman said tapping his chin.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!"

They all just sat there for a couple seconds. When they heard a small tune.

Veronica glanced at her Legend of Zelda watch. 3:15.

"Oh shoot! I have to get to work! Um…um…Cartman you can watch him right?"

"What?!" The boys whined in unison.

"Cartman…I _have_ to get to work….please?"

Cartman looked down for a second as he was thinking.

"Cartman?!" Veronica begged.

"Alright, alright."

"Oh, Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said as she ran off.

Kyle and Cartman watched her run off. Kyle heard a small chuckled. He turned to Cartman. "What's so funny? Why are you laughing?"

"You're so pathetic ,Jew."

Kyle tried to prop himself up by his right arm but his arm slipped on the paper and just caused him to fall again. And he heard the Oh so annoying laughed he hates.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cartman said leaning over in laughter. "AW DUDE…IT HURTS TO LAUGH HAHAHAHA."

Kyle blushed in embarrassment. "Stop laughing you asshole!" But Kyle could see Cartman couldn't hear him. "Oh my…." But Kyle just remembered something. An important detail to his life right now. "Cartman…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"CARTMAN!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Kyle clutched on to the bottom of Cartman's pants. "CARTMAN."

Cartman's laughter died down. "What?"

"What…what happened in the class room? After I lost consciousness?"

Cartman's faced drain. "Why…why?"

"Um…I went UNCONCIOUS. It would be nice if I could know what happened?

"Nothing happened." He said quickly looking away.

"Cartman."

Cartman looked down at Kyle. He had that Cartman knew. The look that says: I know that's not what happened.

"What?" He said in annoyence.

"Tell me."

Cartman sighed. "Fine…"

Kyle opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"As long as you agree to suck my balls."  
"No."  
"Cock."  
"Ok a LICK on the balls."  
"NO."  
"A lick on the cock?"  
"…Cartman."

"Ok Ok….A student jumped in beat up the guy and then the police came in. Happy?"

"Ok…Who beat him up?" Kyle said.

"No one."

"What do you mean no- Ah!"

Kyle felt himself being picked up. He looked up to see a very serious Cartman.

"C-Cartman! Put me down!" He said beginning to kick with his good leg.

"Ay, Ay, AY! You can't walk!"

Kyle looked down at the floor, and looked back up. "Try…me."

"Alright." The larger boy said, dropping the red head on to the lineioum floor.

"OW! I didn't say drop me!" A pouting Kyle said.

"Alright then... stop fucking complaining!"  
"No! Cartman you-Ah!"

Kyle was again interrupted by Cartman picking him up and beginning to walk. Kyle struggled from Cartman's grip. He sighed in defeat, pouted and folded his arms.

"You think _I'm_ enjoying this?"  
"Then why are you doing it?"

Cartman looked down. "I-I have my own reasons."

Kyle looked down and mumbled something "m...sry…"

Cartman stopped. "What?"

Kyle sighed. "I'm sorry."

Cartman raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For…everything…"  
"Whats…everything?"

Kyle looked up at Cartman. Cartman saw seriousness in Kyle's eyes.

"For…everything, ok? For saying you get what you deserved when your mom died. For laughing when they said it was an unknown STD. For making fun of you now that your just as poor as Kenny. For agreeing with your dad that you didn't deserve your mom and that your worthless. That I said there was something wrong with Rache-"

"Don't…"

Kyle knew he had hit a nerve.

"Bring her up…"  
"Alright I'm sorry…"

Cartman began walking again. There was an awkward silence between the two. Cartman finally spoke.

"I…"

Kyle looked up.

"I…wish…"

Kyle already knew. _I could…_

"See her…"

Kyle closed his eyes.

Kyle thought and Cartman spoke simultaneously .

"One more time…"  
_One more time…_

"You…really miss her…"

Cartman looked up. "Yea…"

"I'm sorry…that happened to you. She was a really great girl an-"

"Kyle…_please_ just stop." Cartman said closing his eyes and looking away.

"Cartman, I-"

"KAHL!" Cartman said yelled facing Kyle. "_Please…"_

Kyle noticed the hurt and sadness and depression in Cartmans eyes. He noticed Cartman's eyes watering.

"Do…you want to know…why I didn't like Veronica?"

Kyle finally realized it.

"She…she was just like Rachel…But I knew there was no way I'd be able to…see Rachel ever again. And it fucking HURT to see another Rachel sitting there but…knowing at the same time…I will never be able to see…the real Rachel again."

"Why…you _didn't _like Veronica?"

Cartman slightly smiled. "She…she's not that bad... she's pretty nice…"

Kyle was in absolute shock. He had never seen this side of Cartman.

Kyle did something he thought he'd never do again.

He used his good arm and pulled Cartman in for a hug.

"You've been through a lot of shit…But…I'm here man. I fucking hate you…But I'm here." Kyle smiled.

"You fucking fag. Get off me." Cartman joked.

_I've felt…this warm energy…_ Cartman thought.

"Rachel…" The large boy whispered.

Im sorryz it took so long. I started school again and the preassurz 0_o. its not over tho. This story is FAR from over. Plz reviews…not very long chap tho…sorryz…lolz


	6. Who is this?

The two boys sat on the curb of the sidewalk outside the school, in silence.

Kyle looked at his cellphone. 3:46.

_My mom was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago… where the hell is she?_

Kyle closed his phone in his pocket. He looked over at Cartman. He looked over at Cartman for a couple of seconds , unknowingly, simply stared at the concrete under his feet.

_Hes...not…fat anymore. We've been calling him fatass for the longest time…that we haven't even noticed he really isn't fat anymore. Hes not even chubby like in the cafeteria. Maybe it was just his jacket…_

Kyle looked at Cartman's arms.

_Their huge…_

His eyes went from his arm's to the brunette's broad shoulders.

_Wow… he looks so much different from when he was 9… Has that much time really gone by?_

His eyes slowly went from his shoulders to his hair as it gently blowed in the cold wind.

_It looks so soft…_

From his hair his eyes, but saw something.

_They look so...dead and cold…_

Kyle looked to ground.

_He's been through a lot… maybe that's why causes hell for me. So I can feel his pain… but why me? Maybe he really is that way… maybe it's not because he hates me… he's been alone for almost all of his life. He's had hell for his life…_

Kyle lowered his eye lids.

_And we just make it worse…_

"Do I have something on my face, Jew?"

Kyle looked up at Cartman, who was still staring at the concrete.

"What?" Kyle said with a tone of confusion.

"I saw you."  
"Saw me, what?"

Cartman put his head up, but instead, looked at the distance.

"Checking me out, Jew boy."

Every muscle in Kyle's body tightened. He did the same as Cartman, and looked to the distance. "I don't know what you're talking about. You're delusional."

"Yea, whatever."

"I was NOT checking you out!" Kyle said getting a little annoyed and facing Cartman.  
" Mhm."  
"I WASN'T!"

Cartman smiled, still looking into the distance.

"I wasn't, you conceded asshole!" Kyle said now clenching his fists.

Cartman smiled a little bit more and started laughing.

Kyle gave him a puzzled look._ He's… LAUGHING?!_

"What's so funny?!"

Cartman kept on laughing.

"What is so FUNNY?!"

Cartman let himself fall to the ground.

Kyle was fed up. He grabbed Cartman by the collar of his jacket and pulled him in close, with his good arm. "What is so GOD DAMN FUNNY?!"

Cartman tried to answer. "You…You…"

"I, WHAT?!"

Cartman let his laughter die down.

"Whew…that was funny."

"WHAT WAS?! CARTMAN?!"

Cartman turned his head to the side and smiled.

"Oh my god Cartman, I swear to go-"

"You still get mad the same way you did when we were nine."

Kyle stared at Cartman. "No I don't!"

"Yes…you do."  
"NO I don't , Cartman"

Cartman looked at Kyle.

"You're yelling, your gritting your teeth…"

Kyle's eyes slightly widened. He looked at himself. And then he turned back to Cartman, to see a smirk on his face.

"And…you're touching me."

Kyle released his grip on Cartmans Jacket.

"Your disgusting." Kyle said as he looked away and blushed.

"ME?!" Cartman you standing up. "YO-…Oh…Pshhh you're the one with the dirty mind if you took what I said that way."

"Shut UP, Cartman." Kyle said, still looking the other direction.

"God your such a Fag." Cartman said looking up to the sky.

Kyles good fist made contact with the right side of Cartman's face.

"WHAT THE…WHAT THE FUCK KAHL?!"

Kyle gripped him up with his good arm. "What the HELL did I say about that word, you insensitive piece of shit?!"

"Right…whatever."

Kyle sighed and let go of Cartman.

"Jesus…got all your little Jew germs on me. Thanks."

Kyle sensed the sarcasm in Cartman's voice but chose not to respond. He was tired.

Kyle got up and dragged his bad leg to the unexpectedly tidy lawn of the school, a few feet away from Cartman, laid down on the grass and closed his eyes.

"Im so tired."

Cartman twisted his body to face Kyle without getting up.

"Of what Jew-boy?"

"Everything."

"Here we go…" Cartman said rolling his eyes and turning back to the horizon.

Kyles eyes opened in annoyance. "Cartman…I have two BROKEN limbs. Don't just say 'Here we go' as if it happens EVERY fucking day." Making sure he imitated Cartmans voice just right.

"Well I asked if you wanted me to take you to the hospital and you said NO!"

Kyle propped himself up on his good elbow and turned his head to the side so he could somewhat get a visual on Cartman, who still staring into the horizon. "Which is why I'm still confused!"

Cartman turned around. "About what?!"

"Why do you care if I'm okay?!"

Cartman looked around in confusion and turned back to Kyle. "Are you SERIOUS? I try to do something NICE for once and your confused?! Wha- What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Kyle turned his head more to see Cartman. He sensed a genuine worry in Cartman's eyes. "You're right…I'm sorry…" He said turning back around.

Kyle heard a small chuckle.

"…D-dude…you are so EASY to fake out AHA HAA HAAA HAAAA!"

Kyle was enflamed with fury. He turned around to give him a deserved yelling session but when he had opened his mouth, Cartman already had something smart to say.

"Dude, stop blushing its gay."

Kyle covered his mouth and turned around. "I wasn't blushing."

"Yes you were."

"Oh my god."  
"What?"  
"I fucking hate you."

Cartman smirked and turned back around. He sighed. "I guess some things never change."

"What do you mean by that?"

Cartman stretched his arms out. "Your still that immature, little, fucking Jew I've known since I was little."

"And your that Inconsiderate, manical, sociopath I've known since _I_ was little."

Cartman didn't respond.

Kyle frowned to himself and closed his eyes.

"You forgot fat."  
"What?" Kyle turned around.

But by the time Kyle had turned around Cartman had plopped himself right next to Kyle.

"Fat." He said turning toward Kyle then smirking.

"Y-yea that's right." Kyle said looking the opposite direction.

Cartman grabbed Kyle's jaw and pointed it towards him. "Stop being a little fag."

Kyles faces heated up. "Let go of me Cartman."

"Stop being a fag."

Kyle smacked Cartman's hand off with his good hand. "HOW am I being a fag?"

"You keep looking away as if your trying to hide you have a crush on someone."

"EW, WHAT?!" Kyle yelled, backing away from Cartman.

Cartman scoffed. "Dude…what was THAT?!"

Kyle looked at Cartman. _Hes right…why do I feel so fucking flustered? I hate this fucking shit-contained air. The fumes from the cow's shit is getting to my head._

"N-nothing…"

Cartman looked up to the sky. " So, what's up dude?"

Kyle gave a Cartman a puzzled look. "What's up with what?"

Cartman smiled and laughed.

Kyle was surprised. Not that Cartman laughed. _How_ Cartman laughed. _I had never heard that laugh. It sounded so real. Not that usual mean laugh…but yet…why does it seem so familiar? I feel like I've heard it but... Like I've never heard it… I'm just confusing myself_

As Kyle observed Cartman everything was inaudiable to him. Kyle's mood fell when he realized it. _He only laughed that way with Rachel…_

"Why are you acting this way?"

Cartman interrupted his thoughts.

"What way?"  
"Looking away every five seconds."

Kyle looked to the bottom right corner of his eye.

"See!" Cartman pointed "There you go again!" And Cartman continued to laugh.

Kyle blushed with embarrassment. "Well I thought you would be happy that you don't have to look directly at my ugly face." He mumbled.

Cartman's laughter died down as he wiped a tear from laughing "W-what…?"

Kyle looked away again, but this time turned his head. "Nothing."

"No seriously tell me."

"Nothing…I just said I was ugly."

Kyle braced himself from the incoming insults from Cartman. But to his surprise he didn't hear any inults… In fact he didn't hear _anything._ But instead of wondering what happned, he decided to enjoy the few seconds of quietness.

"You're not ugly."

Kyle felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He knew that was only supposed to happen when you're scared, but in this case, he was scared.

"W-what?"

"You're…not… you're not ugly, Kahl."

* * *

Ok i kno its been AWHILE lolz i is SO srry i felt lik i let me readerz down X( i jus started 9th grade nd omgz its so hard. X( I was heart broken, grounded, yelled at X( omg its so fuking hard cnt wait till i finish! so u cn u probablyz guess y this chapter is so short...i just HAD to upload SOMETHING...i decided lets leave a cliffhangerz XDDD so i hope u lik it review plz XD


End file.
